Negima: Estar junto a ti
by tojaka
Summary: Evangeline siempre se muestra fría, no suele importarle los problemas de los demás y tiene mucha experiencia de haber vivido muchos años, Negi siempre es amable y cuando alguien tiene algún problema hace lo posible por ayudarle, que pasara cuando se encuentren con cierta persona que llega a Mahora? Podrán manejarlo juntos? Las chicas de la clase les echaran una mano?
1. Chapter 1

**Negima no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Era un día tranquilo en Mahora, el clima era estable y al no haber festivales, las clases estaban menos atareadas y más tranquilas, bueno, todas menos una, la clase 3A que como de costumbre había jaleo en ella._

Negi; Por favor, debemos continuar con la clase!

_El profesor de aquella clase, Negi Springfield, un muchacho de diez años, estaba intentando que le prestaran atención, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, siempre que empezaba sus clases de inglés, la clase empezaba con normalidad pero cuando pasaban unos minutos se descontrolaba por alguna razón, ya sea de un tema o de otro, también Negi aparte de ser profesor, tenía un secreto, resulta que él era un mago, bueno, lo de secreto al menos él lo intentaba, pero siempre pasaba algo que hacía que alguien de la clase se enterara de ello… Negi a veces pensaba como podía ser que cada vez hubieran más de la clase que supieran su secreto, lo que le hacía temer de que un día le convirtieran en armiño por ello, también sus estornudos eran un peligro público, siempre que lo hacía acababa quitándole la ropa a la gente. Su objeto más preciado era una vara que le había dado su padre cuando era más pequeño. _

Ayaka; Hacer-el- favor- de- **CALLAR**!

_Ayaka se levanto de su asiento y golpeo su mesa con la mano con fuerza, entonces la clase dejo de hablar de golpe. Esta estudiante llamada Ayaka Yukihiro, era la delegada de la clase, ella le tenía mucho respeto a Negi… O amor, era una de las personas más listas de la clase, estaba en los clubes de equitación y de arreglo floral. _

Negi; Gracias delegada…

Ayaka; No tiene porque dármelas profesor Negi! Puede continuar con su clase

_Ayaka se sentó de nuevo en su asiento._

Negi; Bien, quien quiere leer el siguiente párrafo?

_Nadie levanto la mano._

Negi; Tendré que elegir yo… Veamos… Eh… Asuna!

_Asuna se levanto de la silla con una expresión de enfado._

Asuna; Porque casi siempre me eliges a mi? Es que no hay nadie más!

_Esta estudiante era Asuna Kagurazaka, Negi compartía habitación con ella y Konoka, fue la primera que descubrió que Negi era un mago y en ser la primera víctima de sus estornudos, aunque siempre estaba discutiendo con Ayaka, en realidad eran buenas amigas aunque no lo pareciera, tenía una velocidad sorprendente y la magia no le afectaba, también al no ser muy buena con los estudios estaba en el grupo de las "Baka-Rangers" ella era la líder y era llamada la "Baka-Red", estaba en el club de bellas artes. Su tarjeta de pactio que obtuvo con Negi es de una guerrera, tiene una espada que le permite luchar contra los demonios y contra otros, aunque a veces en vez de una espada le aparece una especie de abanico que también le sirve para pelear. _

Ayaka; Que ocurre Asuna? No sabes leerlo? Bueno, es _normal_, pero no te preocupes lo leeré yo por ti

_Ayaka miro a Asuna sonriendo._

Asuna; Que has dicho? No hace falta que lo leas, lo hare yo!

_Asuna cogió el libro y empezó a leer._

Asuna; Veamos… "Yuko vio un campo… Almorzaba mariposas y flores del lugar… Vio que salía entonces… Eh… Una especie de… Pavo"

_Negi le sonrió a Asuna._

Negi; Asuna, has mejorado un poco, seguro que pronto sabrás decirlo bien!

_Asuna miro a Negi sonrojada y se sentó en la silla._

Asuna (Sonrojada); Si, claro…

Ayaka; Sería un milagro si eso ocurriera

_Asuna se levanto de nuevo de su asiento y miro a Ayaka con una expresión de enfado._

Asuna; Que has dicho! Asaltacunas!

_Ayaka se levanto de su asiento, entonces fue hacia Asuna y acerco su oreja. _

Ayaka; Que? Que has dicho Asuna? No te he entendido bien

Asuna; ASALTACUNAS!

_Ayaka se aparto rápidamente del grito de Asuna._

Ayaka; Serás… Al menos no me gustan los vejestorios! Tienes muy mal gusto para los hombres!

_Ayaka señalo a Asuna._

Asuna; Tú!

_Asuna y Ayaka comenzaron a pelear, mientras Negi movía los brazos de un lado a otro._

Negi; No pelearos aquí!

Yuna; Apuesto mi almuerzo! Voy con Asuna!

_Esta estudiante era Yuna Akashi, era una de las más enérgicas de la clase, le gustaba mucho el baloncesto, por eso estaba en un equipo, aunque no eran muy buenos. _

Fuka; Tu almuerzo? Entonces yo también quiero apostar! Apuesto mis bollos de Chao! Voy con la delegada!

_Esta estudiante se llamaba Fuka Narutaki, tenía una hermana gemela llamada Fumika, se parecían mucho, pero sus caracteres eran distintos, estaba en el club de paseo. _

Chisame; Siempre están igual, no sé porque vengo!

_Esta estudiante era Chisame Hasegawa, era una de las más serias de la clase, no le gustaba que las demás hicieran el idiota durante las clases y a veces pensaba que como podía ser posible que en la clase hubiera tantas alumnas extranjeras, algunas demasiado mayores y otras demasiado pequeñas, le gustaba usar su portátil a todas horas, era experta en esos temas, cuando no la veía nadie, su carácter cambiaba a uno más alegre, ya que tenía una página web en la que le gustaba poner fotos de ella, en esa página se llamaba Chiu. _

Asuna; Muy bien! Tu lo has querido delegada!

_Asuna se preparo para dar una de sus famosas patadas._

Ayaka; Ven cuando quieras Asuna!

_Ayaka se preparo para detener el golpe, entonces Asuna salto para darle, pero Ayaka lo esquivo y Asuna acabo dándole al asiento de Ayaka, entonces de tan fuerte que era el golpe, la silla salió volando hacia la pared del fondo causando un fuerte ruido e hizo que una estudiante de las que había en la clase despertara al escucharlo. _

Evangeline (Adormilada); Que pasa? Ya estamos otra vez

_Esta estudiante era __Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, muchos la llamaban Eva ya que su nombre era demasiado largo, casi siempre estaba durmiendo o se saltaba las clases, pero aunque tuviera apariencia de una niña de diez años, en realidad era una vampiresa y maga muy temida de más de 500 años, pero, el padre de Negi la maldijo en la escuela restringiendo sus poderes y ha estado repitiendo estos últimos quince años, ya que hasta que no regrese el padre de Negi, no puede deshacer la maldición, según dice Chachamaru a pesar de que ella tenga un carácter frio en verdad tiene un gran corazón, aunque hay gente de la clase que tiene sus dudas sobre ello, le gustaba el té y el GO, por eso, estaba en esos clubes. _

Chachamaru; Es la número 10 en esta semana ama

_Esta estudiante era Chachamaru Karakuri, era un robot creado por Satomi y Chao, pero aunque lo fuera, las de la clase se llevaban bien con ella, sabía hacer todo tipo de tareas, le gustaban mucho los gatos, por eso siempre que podía iba darles de comer a los que no tenían hogar, vivía con Evangeline como su "Sirvienta", también como Evangeline estaba en el club de ceremonia del té y GO, se apunto a esos clubes. _

Satomi; A faltado poco para que el asiento te diera Eva

_Esta estudiante era Satomi Hakase, era una experta en crear cualquier cosa, le encantaban las investigaciones, cuando creo a Chachamaru, Evangeline le ayudo a crearla con magia, también no suele creer en cosas que no estén relacionadas con la lógica, como la magia o el amor, estaba en el club de comité de ingeniería robótica y en el club de propulsión a chorro._

Evangeline; Entonces me hubiera ocupado personalmente de que no volviera a ocurrir

Ayaka; Mi asiento! Asuna! Como te atreves!

Negi; Por favor, parar!

Konoka; Pobre Negi, siempre le interrumpimos la clase

_Esta estudiante se llamaba Konoka Konoe, era la nieta del director de la escuela, era alegre y optimista, se llevaba muy bien con Asuna, también tenía un gran potencial como maga que hasta hace poco descubrió que lo era, ya que su padre y su abuelo se lo estuvieron ocultando, tenía una amiga de la infancia a quien quería mucho llamada Setsuna, estaba en los clubes de adivinación y de exploración bibliotecaria. Su tarjeta de pactio que obtuvo con Negi le permite curar lesiones._

Makie (Sonriendo); Si, pero así no pone deberes y la clase se pasa muy rápido

_Esta estudiante era Makie Sasaki, era enérgica y alegre, le gustaba la gimnasia rítmica y estaba en un club de ello, no era muy buena con los estudios por eso era una de las "Baka Rangers" llamada "Pink-Palurda". _

Haruna; Exacto

_Haruna se ajusto sus gafas y entonces le brillaron. _

_Esta estudiante era Haruna Saotome, era muy enérgica, alegre y decidida, le gustaba dibujar manga yaoi, también solía enterarse de todo lo que se decía en la clase, estaba en los clubes de manga y de exploración bibliotecaria. _

Yue; Y así van los exámenes después

_Esta estudiante se llamaba Yue Ayase, le gustaba mucho la filosofía, casi siempre llevaba con ella zumos de diferentes sabores, su mejor amiga era Nodoka, también aunque era buena estudiante era una de las "Baka Rangers" llamada "Baka-Black" ya que no le gustaba estudiar, estaba en los clubes de literatura infantil, de filosofía y de exploración bibliotecaria. _

Makie; Ah… Ejem… Que precioso día hace!

_Makie miraba hacia una de las ventanas de la clase._

Yue; Si disimula…

Negi; Delegada! Asuna!

_Asuna y Ayaka pararon de pelear._

Ayaka; Ah? Lo siento profesor Negi!

Asuna; Ya estamos de nuevo…

_Ayaka miro a Asuna. _

Ayaka; Has dicho algo Asuna?

Asuna; No, nada

_Asuna se fue a su asiento, mientras que Ayaka cogió el suyo, lo puso en su sitio y se sentó, entonces sonó el timbre indicando el final de la clase. _

Negi; Ya termino la clase? Ah… Que se le va hacer, podéis iros, recordar estudiar al menos lo que hemos hecho hoy

Clase; SI!

Makie; FIN DE SEMANA!

Yuna; Por fin!

Fumika; Diversión!

_Esta estudiante se llamaba Fumika Narutaki, al contrario que su hermana mayor, ella era más tranquila y tímida, estaba en el club de paseo como su hermana y también estaba en el comité de limpieza. _

Haruna; Alegría!

Fuka; Lunes fiesta!

Makie; Y Martes fiesta también!

Yue; Mas quisieras Makie… El martes no es festivo

_La mayoría de las estudiantes salieron corriendo de la clase, mientras Chisame iba saliendo de la clase normal. _

Chisame; No pueden salir por la puerta con normalidad? Parecía una estampida

_Chisame dejo la clase. _

Asuna; Vamos Konoka

Konoka; Si! Te vienes con nosotras Set-chan?

_Konoka miro a Setsuna._

Setsuna; Que? Está bien Ojou-sama

_Esta estudiante se llamaba Setsuna Sakurazaki, era amiga de Asuna y tenía mucho respeto a Konoka, Setsuna siempre hacia lo mejor posible para proteger a Konoka cuando había algún peligro, aparte que le gustaba Konoka, no se atrevía a decírselo, era muy hábil con la espada, sabía dominar las técnicas del Shinmen-Ryu con ella, también tenía un secreto, ella tenía unas alas blancas en su espalda que pocas veces mostraba, estaba en el club de Kendo. Su tarjeta de pactio que obtuvo con Negi le permite usar una diferente espada que puede multiplicarse a sí misma por dieciséis. _

Konoka; Set-chan, ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, me gusta que me llames Konoka

Setsuna; Eh? Perdona Konoka!

_Konoka le sonrió a Setsuna._

Konoka (Sonriendo); No importa Set-chan

Asuna; Nos vamos?

Konoka; Si Asuna!

Asuna; Bien, por cierto Negi, vas a venir con nosotras?

_Asuna miro a Negi. _

Negi; Eh? No, tengo que ir al dormitorio a preparar las clases

_Asuna se puso las manos en la cintura._

Asuna; A preparar las clases? Pero si mañana es sábado

_Negi se sonrojo._

Negi (Sonrojado); Ah, sí pero quiero acabarlo ya que mañana he quedado con la maestra para ir a cenar a su casa… Pensaba decíroslo más tarde

_Asuna miro de reojo a Negi._

Asuna; Oh? Con Eva-chan mañana por la noche a cenar… Espera! A cenar?

_Asuna puso una expresión de sorprendida. _

Negi; Si

Asuna; No es normal que invite a la gente a su casa y menos para cenar, no vas a tener que pagarle la cena y todo lo que hayas consumido no? Porque si no te veo barriendo la casa con una escoba y- Oh… Así que ha _cenar _

_Asuna le sonrió a Negi._

Negi; Que pasa Asuna?

Asuna; Nada, supongo que después de cenar te quedaras allí y iréis a _dormir_

Negi; E-Es probable, ocurre algo?

_Asuna se acerco a Negi y le hablo en el oído._

Asuna; Quien tuvo la idea de dar el primer paso? Ya sabes…

_Negi se sonrojo del todo._

Negi (Sonrojado); A-Asuna! No es lo que piensas!

Konoka; Que le has dicho Asuna?

_Asuna se giro entonces se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y empezó a reír._

Asuna; Eh? A no- Le he dicho que tuviera cuidado con Eva-chan, ya sabes como es… Ha, ha

Asuna (Pensando); Por poco…

_Konoka sonrió._

Konoka (Sonriendo); No te preocupes Asuna, no creo que le haga nada a Negi

Asuna; No… Claro, bueno vayamos a comprar sino cerraran las tiendas a este paso

Konoka; Si

_Konoka miro a Negi._

Konoka; Ten cuidado Negi

Negi; Ah, si

Setsuna; Si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírnoslo

Asuna; Vamos!

_Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna salieron de la clase, mientras que Negi fue hacia los dormitorios. _

/Horas más tarde en casa de Evangeline/

_Evangeline estaba tomando el té que le había preparado Chachamaru en el comedor de su casa, entonces dejo el té en la mesa del comedor y llamo a Chachamaru._

Evangeline; Chachamaru

_Chachamaru fue hacia el comedor._

Chachamaru; Desea algo ama? Quiere que le prepare mas té?

Evangeline; No, desde hace un rato, hay alguien fuera que esta observándonos

Chachamaru; Cree que puede ser peligroso? Quiere que vaya ama?

Evangeline; No, no noto que tenga demasiada fuerza ni que sea peligroso, iremos a ver quién es, tch, esto de comprobar quien entra por la barrera es un fastidio

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

_Evangeline se levanto del sofá, mientras que Chachamaru abría la puerta de la cabaña, entonces cuando Evangeline salió por la puerta, Chachamaru la cerró y se fueron hacia el bosque._

Evangeline; Chachamaru, ve por la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha, así le acorralaremos, ya que al parecer nos vio salir y se fue

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

_Chachamaru y Evangeline fueron cada una por un camino distinto, entonces Evangeline después de estar caminando un rato, vio a la persona escondida detrás de un árbol, llevaba una capa que le cubría el rostro y parecía que no era demasiado mayor ya que por su altura parecía que fuera un niño, como la persona no se dio cuenta de Evangeline ya que estaba de espaldas a ella, Evangeline aprovecho para ir donde estaba sin que se diera cuenta, entonces cuando estaba detrás de la persona, le puso la mano en el hombro , entonces la persona se asusto y se giro. _

Evangeline; Que haces aquí? Quien eres?

_La persona miro a Evangeline, entonces se fue corriendo._

Evangeline; Chachamaru

_Al llamarla, Chachamaru salió de uno de los árboles que había y cogió a la persona para que no escapara. _

¿?; Ah! Déjame!

_Evangeline se acerco donde estaba Chachamaru._

Evangeline; Al parecer sabes hablar, te lo diré de nuevo, quien eres y porque estabas espiándonos antes

_La persona se quedo en silencio sin decir nada._

Evangeline; Mira, tengo poca paciencia, así que será mejor que me respondas

¿?; N-No!

_Evangeline cruzo los brazos._

Evangeline; Muy bien, si no lo quieres decir, entonces tendré que obligarte a ello, pero antes quiero ver quien se esconde detrás de esa capucha

¿?; Su-Suéltame!

_La persona intentaba escapar de Chachamaru._

Chachamaru; Lo siento, son ordenes del ama

_Evangeline le quito la capucha que cubría el rostro a la persona._

Evangeline; Una niña?

_La niña tenía el cabello rubio platino que le llegaba por la cintura, y sus ojos eran de color marrón rojizo oscuro, Evangeline vio que también le salían lágrimas de los ojos. _

Chachamaru; Creo que la ha asustado ama

Evangeline; Que? No le he hecho nada todavía!

¿?; Soltadme!

_Evangeline se puso las manos en la cintura._

Evangeline; Haber niña no te soltaremos hasta que nos respondas, entendido?

Chachamaru; No te preocupes, no te haremos daño

Evangeline; Bien, cómo te llamas?

¿?; Yumi…

Evangeline; Porque nos espiabas antes?

Yumi; Mm… Estaba de paseo

_Evangeline puso una expresión de enfado._

Evangeline; De paseo? Mira, será mejor que no mientas o-

Chachamaru; Ama no se enfade o será peor

Evangeline; Tch, por el momento lo dejaremos estar, que edad tienes?

Yumi; 4 años…

_Evangeline cruzo los brazos._

Evangeline; Hmph, eres una mocosa todavía, y tus padres?

Yumi; No lo sé…

Evangeline; No lo sabes?

_Chachamaru vio que pronto oscurecería y que parecía que iba a llover._

Chachamaru; Que hacemos con ella ama? Empieza a oscurecer y parece ser que va a llover

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Que remedio, mañana la llevaremos con el viejo, de momento se quedara aquí

Chachamaru; Entendido ama, te parece bien Yumi?

_Yumi miro a Chachamaru y después de pensárselo unos segundos, asintió, entonces fueron a la cabaña, al entrar Chachamaru dejo a Yumi en el suelo y cerró la puerta._

Chachamaru; Con su permiso voy a preparar la cena ama

Evangeline; Esta bien

_Evangeline se fue al sofá y se sentó. _

Chachamaru; Si desea cualquier cosa dígamelo

_Chachamaru se fue a la cocina, mientras Yumi estaba de pie mirando la cabaña, entonces se fue a una esquina del comedor y se sentó en el suelo._

Evangeline; Entonces no sabes donde están tus padres

_Evangeline miraba a Yumi desde el sofá. _

Yumi; No

Evangeline; Como llegaste aquí?

Yumi; Me perdí

Evangeline; Así que te perdiste… Y dime que hacia una mocosa como tu sola? Estabas con tus padres y te perdiste?

_Yumi miraba al suelo sin responder._

Evangeline (Pensando); Estoy segura de que esconde algo, pero de todas formas no es de mi incumbencia

Evangeline; Esta bien, si no quieres no respondas

/Minutos más tarde/

_Chachamaru termino de hacer la cena y fue al comedor._

Chachamaru; La cena esta lista ama

Evangeline; Bien, ahora voy Chachamaru

_Chachamaru miro a Yumi._

Chachamaru; También hice algo para ti Yumi

Yumi; No tengo hambre…

_De repente le sonó el estomago._

Evangeline; A no? Pues tú estomago parece que piensa lo contrario

_Evangeline y Chachamaru se fueron hacia la cocina, entonces Evangeline se sentó en la silla y empezó a comer._

Chachamaru; Que piensa de ella ama?

_Evangeline paro de comer y miro a Chachamaru._

Evangeline; De la niña? Esconde algo, pero por alguna razón no quiere decirlo

Chachamaru; Cree que puede haber escapado?

Evangeline; Es probable

Chachamaru; Ya sabe a qué hora iremos a ver al director mañana ama?

Evangeline; Iremos por la mañana

Chachamaru; Esta bien

Evangeline; Ahora…

_Evangeline miro hacia la puerta de la cocina. _

Evangeline; Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar mirando detrás de la puerta niña?

_Yumi estaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina mirando a Evangeline y Chachamaru._

Chachamaru; Puedes comer con nosotras Yumi

_Yumi fue donde estaban e intento subirse a otra silla, cuando lo hizo miraba a Chachamaru que estaba delante de ella, entonces Chachamaru le sirvió la comida. _

Chachamaru; Espero que te guste, es sopa, de postre si quieres, hay flan o Taiyaki, de beber qué prefieres zumo o agua?

Yumi; Zumo…

_Chachamaru le puso un vaso con zumo, entonces Yumi miro la sopa un rato, Evangeline miro a Yumi. _

Evangeline; Que ocurre? Necesitas que te lo den?

Yumi;… No

_Yumi empezó a comer, entonces empezó a ir cada vez más rápido comiendo._

Chachamaru; Parece que tenía hambre

/Después de unos minutos/

_Yumi acabo de comer, dio las gracias por la comida y se fue de nuevo al comedor._

Evangeline; Al parecer le cuesta expresarse

Chachamaru; Como a usted ama

Evangeline; Hare ver como que no he escuchado lo que acabas de decir Chachamaru

_Evangeline salió de la cocina y se fue hacia el comedor, entonces vio a Yumi en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes._

Evangeline; Porque te sientas ahí? Puedes sentarte en el sofá, no es como si fuera a regañarte por ello, por cierto, puedes quitarte esa capa que llevas si quieres

Yumi; Me gusta tenerla…

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Está bien, Chachamaru!

_Chachamaru fue donde estaba Evangeline y Yumi._

Chachamaru; Quiere algo ama?

Evangeline; Si, dale un baño a la niña y vístele, creo que tengo algo de ropa de su talla…

Chachamaru; Como desee ama, vamos Yumi

Yumi; Me gusta tener esta ropa…

_Evangeline miro a Yumi._

Evangeline; La que llevas ahora la tienes sucia, le diré a Chachamaru que te la lave, pero mientras tendrás otra

_Yumi asintió con la cabeza, entonces fue con Chachamaru._

Evangeline; La que lleva tiene bastante parecido a la mía…

/Más tarde/

_Chachamaru había acabado de bañar a Yumi, entonces fueron al comedor._

Chachamaru; Ya he acabado de bañarla ama, también le he puesto la ropa que usted me dio

_Yumi ahora tenía puesto un vestido de tirantes de color negro, en medio del vestido había un lazo de color rojo._

Evangeline; Bien Chachamaru

Yumi; Mm…

_Yumi se miraba el vestido._

Evangeline; Que pasa?

_Yumi se sonrojó un poco._

Yumi; No, nada…

_Yumi negó con la cabeza y se puso las manos detrás, entonces Evangeline se levanto del sofá._

Evangeline; Me voy a dormir, Chachamaru puedes retirarte por hoy y tu puedes dormir en el sofá

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia._

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

Yumi; Yo…

_Antes de irse hacia su habitación Evangeline se giro y miro a Yumi._

Evangeline; Que?

Yumi; Me… Me dan miedo los truenos cuando llueve

Evangeline; Y que quieres que haga? Sera mejor que te vayas a dormir cuanto antes mejor, mañana iremos por la mañana a ver a alguien

Yumi; Pu-Puedo estar contigo? Te pa-pareces a mi mama…

_Evangeline miro a Yumi fijamente._

Evangeline; Que? Conmigo?

Chachamaru; Creo que se refiere a que quiere dormir con usted ama

_Evangeline miro a Chachamaru rápidamente._

Evangeline; Ya sabía que se refería a ello, no dormirá conmigo, que le haya permitido quedarse no significa nada

Yumi; Por favor

_Yumi puso una expresión triste._

Evangeline; Conmigo no te funcionara poner esa cara y me da igual que me parezca a tu madre no sé porque quieres estar de todas formas conmigo

Chachamaru; Creo que por eso se ha encariñado con usted ama

_Evangeline puso una expresión de enfado._

Evangeline; Que? Que has dicho? Soy el Oscuro Evangelio! Encariñarse de mí? Ha! Ya puede estar olvidándose de ello! Porque no voy a ser amable con ella SOLO por haberle dejado quedarse y parecerme a su madre! Ya puede ir haciéndose la idea de que en cuanto mañana vayamos a ver al viejo no me volverá a ver más! Y me da igual lo que haga después porque no es asunto mío!

Chachamaru; Ama

Evangeline; Que?

_Chachamaru giro un poco la cabeza hacia Yumi, entonces Evangeline miro a Yumi y vio que estaba haciendo pucheros._

Evangeline; Oh…

Yumi; Lo-Lo sie- siento… *_Sniff_*

_Empezaron a salirle las lágrimas a Yumi. _

Evangeline (Pensando); Tch, lo que me faltaba! Si le grito diciéndole que se calle será peor

_Evangeline suspiro y se puso una mano en la frente._

Evangeline; Esta bien, puedes dormir conmigo, pero no empieces a llorar

Yumi; *_Sniff_* No-No quiero… Ir-Irme… *_Sniff_* Con… Con otra… Per-Persona… *_Sniff_*

_Evangeline suspiro de nuevo, entonces fue hacia Yumi se agacho poniéndose a su altura y le puso una mano en la cabeza._

Evangeline; Escucha… Niña, primero sería mejor que no lloraras, mira mañana iremos a ver a una persona que conozco, no es que me guste pero tengo que informarle de este tipo de cosas, entonces veremos que hacemos contigo, está bien?

_Yumi se quito las lágrimas._

Yumi; Es-Esta bien… Um…

_Evangeline se puso de pie._

Evangeline; Evangeline, mi nombre es _Evangeline __Athanasia Katherine McDowell_

_Yumi puso una expresión seria ya que estaba intentando memorizar el nombre._

Yumi; E-Evan… Evanegelina… Atha-Atha

Evangeline; Mejor llámame Eva

Yumi; Eva-san

Evangeline; Mejor así, ahora vámonos

Chachamaru; Ama

_Evangeline miro a Chachamaru que tenía una expresión feliz._

Evangeline; Que? Porque me miras de esa manera

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Chachamaru. _

Chachamaru; Nada, solo quería decirle buenas noches

Evangeline; Ah, si

Chachamaru; Si quiere algo-

Evangeline; Lo sé, puedes irte

_Chachamaru hizo de nuevo una reverencia y se fue, entonces Evangeline miro a Yumi._

Evangeline; Vamos

_Evangeline subió por las escaleras y Yumi la siguió, entonces cuando subieron Yumi se puso en el lado izquierdo y Evangeline en el lado derecho de la cama. Evangeline miro a Yumi._

Evangeline; Ahora duerme

_Yumi se tapo, se puso la sabana tapándose la cabeza y fue hacia la mitad de la cama, entonces Evangeline aparto la sabana._

Evangeline; Que haces niña?

_Yumi miro a Evangeline con una expresión de asustada._

Yumi; Los true- Truenos…

Evangeline; Tch, no deberías asustarte por algo como eso, haber ponte a mi lado y mírame

_Yumi puso de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada y miro a Evangeline, entonces, Evangeline se tapo con ella con la sabana, se apoyo la cara con la mano en la almohada y empezó a darle golpecitos a Yumi con la otra mano. _

Yumi; Mm…

_Yumi iba parpadeando hasta que se durmió. _

Evangeline; Tch, de alguna forma siempre acabo cuidando a algún crio, antes no era así, debe ser la edad…

_Evangeline se puso a dormir._

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**Esta historia es seguida de "****Negima El festival y la clase", siempre me cuesta poner un titulo a la historia **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_A la mañana siguiente, Yumi se había despertado y vio a Evangeline vistiéndose._

Yumi (Adormilada); Eva-san…

_Evangeline se giro y miro a Yumi._

Evangeline; Vaya, te has despertado antes de que yo lo hiciera, bien, vamos a desayunar, Chachamaru debe de haberlo preparado

_Yumi asintió, bajo de la cama y se fue con Evangeline a la cocina._

Chachamaru; Buenos días ama

_Evangeline se sentó en una silla, mientras Chachamaru puso un cojín en una de las sillas y puso a Yumi en el para que desayunara._

Yumi; Porque hay esto?

Chachamaru; Es para que llegues mejor a la mesa, ayer vi que no la alcanzabas bien

Evangeline; Después de desayunar iremos a ver al viejo

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, entonces Yumi miro a Evangeline mientras se bebía la leche de la taza. _

Yumi; Quien es?

_Evangeline miro a Yumi._

Evangeline; Quien?

Yumi; Esa persona que vamos a ver…

Evangeline; Es alguien que trabaja en un colegio y cada vez que alguien como tu viene a este lugar sin permiso, tengo que informarle de ello, tch, mira que hay gente en este lugar, no… Tengo que ser yo! Como si no hubieran profesores para hacerse cargo!

Chachamaru; Ama, no se sulfure…

Evangeline; Hmph, bien vayamos a ver al viejo

_Al acabar el desayuno, se fueron a ver a Konoemon._

/Despacho del director/

_Konoemon estaba ordenando unas hojas que tenia encima de la mesa, entonces llamaron a la puerta y entraron._

Konoemon; Vaya, Evangeline que sorpresa, no te esperaba

Chachamaru; Buenos días director

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia._

Konoemon; Buenos días Chachamaru, como va todo? La clase?

Chachamaru; Todo está bien, gracias por su amabilidad

Konoemon; Ho, ho, ho, tan formal como siempre Chachamaru, es-

Evangeline; Dejaros de formalidades… No he venido aquí para saludar!

Konoemon; Oh, perdona, a que se debe tu visita

Evangeline; Ayer volvieron a entrar en el perímetro de esta ciudad-escuela

_Konoemon puso una expresión seria._

Konoemon; Mm… Vaya, has averiguado quién es?

Evangeline; Si, la trajimos aquí

Konoemon; _La_? Donde? Esta aquí?

_Konoemon empezó a mirar por el despacho._

Evangeline; Tch, puedes dejar de esconderte detrás de mi niña

_Yumi estaba escondida detrás agarrándose de la pierna de Evangeline, entonces se aparto de ella y miro a Konoemon._

Chachamaru; Es ella

_Konoemon miro a Yumi con cara de sorprendido._

Konoemon; Estas segura?

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Konoemon._

Evangeline; Piensas que me he equivocado?

Konoemon; No, no, solo que me sorprendió… Ejem, como se llama?

Chachamaru; Yumi, tiene 4 años, no sabemos nada mas

Konoemon; Mm… Y sus padres?

Chachamaru; No lo sabemos, al parecer no lo sabe

Evangeline; Que hacemos con ella? Tengo cosas que hacer y ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí

_Evangeline cruzo los brazos, entonces Konoemon empezó a acariciarse la barba._

Konoemon; No podemos dejarla sola por ahí, y si no sabemos nada de sus padres… Tampoco podemos llevarla al orphanato… Porque no te la quedas hasta que solucionemos el problema Evangeline?

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Konoemon._

Evangeline; Como?

Konoemon; Pienso que sería lo mejor, aquí no conoce a nadie, excepto tú y Chachamaru que estuvisteis con ella ayer

Evangeline; Se puede saber quién te crees que eres para tomar esas decisiones y meter gente en las casas de los demás! Te parece normal? Encima de que estoy atrapada en esta estúpida escuela, tengo que ir a esas clases pesadas que todos los años son los mismos temas, mis poderes están sellados y tengo que ir a ver quien pasa por la barrera como si fuera un vigilante solo porque tú no puedes mover tu _trasero_ de la silla! Ahora me quieres meter a una cría en mi propia CASA!

Konoemon; Oh, vamos-

Evangeline; PORQUE NO LA CUIDAS TÚ! Tengo cara de cuidar críos!

Konoemon; Yo tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, no se la ve con cara de darte demasiados problemas, además con todos los años que tienes, no se te debería hacer difícil cuidar a una niña, debes tener experiencia en ello

_En ese momento le apareció una vena de enfado en la cabeza a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Oh, claro… Eres idiota? Tú te crees que en todos estos siglos me dedique a ello? Tengo una recompensa, estuve perseguida por esos estúpidos humanos durante no se cuanto tiempo y por ello tuve que aprender a sobrevivir! No estuve por ahí haciendo de niñera!

Chachamaru; Ama debería calmarse, piense que no está sola

_Evangeline se le había olvidado que también estaba Yumi presente, entonces giro lentamente la cabeza donde estaba._

Evangeline; No de nuevo

_Yumi tenía una expresión triste y miraba al suelo._

Yumi; Lo si-siento… No que- quería ser una mo- molestia

_Konoemon se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia Yumi, entonces se agacho y le puso la mano en la cabeza._

Konoemon; No te preocupes, no eres molestia, es solo que ella es bastante testaruda, buscaremos a alguien que se haga cargo de ti, mm… Creo que Albireo podría hacerlo

_Al escuchar el nombre de Albireo, Evangeline miro a Konoemon con una expresión de disgusto._

Evangeline; Albireo… Ese pervertido? Quieres que se haga cargo de ella? Y si coge su estúpido carácter?

_Konoemon miro a Evangeline._

Konoemon; Bueno, donde quieres que la lleve? Las chicas de este instituto tienen muchas cosas que hacer, no pueden hacerse cargo

Evangeline; Y yo no soy estudiante?

Konoemon; Bueno, tú siempre te saltas la mayoría de clases y no tienes tanto trabajo, de todas formas, Albireo no hace nada, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo y bueno, en el caso que salga como él, tendrás a dos que te hagan enfadar, ho, ho, ho

_Evangeline fue hacia Konoemon con una expresión de bastante enfado y le estiro de la barba con fuerza._

Evangeline; Repite eso viejo! Hare que te arrepientas de ello!

Konoemon; AHH! Solo era una broma! Se mas delicada conmigo que tengo una edad

Chachamaru; Ama, si sigue así le dejara sin barba…

_Evangeline dejo a Konoemon, entonces se giro dándole la espalda._

Evangeline; Hmph, está bien, dejare que se quede conmigo, espero que no me cause demasiadas molestias, porque a la mínima serás tú quien se haga cargo de ella

_Konoemon se levanto del suelo mientras se acariciaba la barba._

Konoemon; Oh… Bien, aunque ahora no se si después de lo que has dicho querrá ir contigo, estás de acuerdo Yumi?

_Konoemon miro a Yumi, entonces Yumi miro a Evangeline, Evangeline miro de reojo a Yumi y Chachamaru miro a todos, después de unos segundos, Yumi asintió. _

Konoemon; Entonces decidido, te quedaras con Evangeline y Chachamaru un tiempo

_Yumi miro a Konoemon._

Yumi; Te pareces a un señor que conozco

Konoemon; A si? Ho, ho, ho, en que me parezco?

Yumi; En todo

Konoemon; Eh?

Evangeline; Vamos Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Está bien ama, adiós director

Konoemon; Oh si… Adiós

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y se fue con Evangeline y Yumi._

Konoemon; No sé si hice bien en dejarla con ella…

/Horas más tarde, en una tienda de Mahora/

_Chachamaru fue a comprar antes de que las tiendas cerraran, ya que Evangeline le dijo que lo hiciera._

Chachamaru; La ropa ya la tengo, lo siguiente de la lista es un cepillo de dientes infantil

_Chachamaru miraba una lista que le había dado Evangeline._

Chachamaru; Deben estar por aquí

Asuna; Chachamaru?

_Chachamaru se giro y vio a Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna._

Chachamaru; Buenas tardes

Asuna; Hola, tu también has venido a comprar?

Chachamaru; Si, me lo ordeno el ama

Konoka; Es para Eva lo que estas comprando?

_Asuna vio el cepillo infantil que tenia Chachamaru._

Asuna; Chachamaru… No creo que a Eva-chan le guste eso…

Chachamaru; No es para el ama, es para Yumi

Setsuna; Yumi?

Asuna; Quien es Yumi?

_Asuna y Setsuna pusieron una expresión de curiosidad._

Chachamaru; Es alguien que cuida el ama, disculparme, debo de seguir comprando

Asuna; Ah, está bien, adiós Chachamaru

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y se fue._

Konoka; No sabía que Eva cuidara a alguien

_Asuna cruzo los brazos._

Asuna; Yo tampoco

Konoka; A lo mejor es su hija

_Asuna miro a Konoka con cara de sorprendida._

Asuna; Que! Vamos Konoka, no puede haber tenido un niño, se hubiera notado

Setsuna; Puede ser adoptado

Asuna; Eva-chan haciendo _eso_?

Setsuna (Con una gota en la cabeza); Tienes razón… No puede ser

Asuna; Mm… Puede ser que sea alguna estudiante nueva que haya tenido que quedarse con Eva-chan

Setsuna; Es probable

_Konoka levanto el brazo con el dedo índice. _

Konoka; Pero entonces no tendría que cuidarla y Chachamaru compro un cepillo infantil

Asuna; Es cierto…

Asuna (Pensando); Tal vez Negi sepa algo…

/Mientras en casa de Evangeline/

_Evangeline estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro, mientras Yumi estaba mirando la cantidad de peluches que había._

Yumi; Cuantos peluches, igual que mi mama

Evangeline; No me los rompas

_Yumi vio a una muñeca en un mueble sentada y fue donde estaba, entonces cuando iba a tocarla la muñeca hablo._

Chachazero; No me toques ser humano inferior

_Yumi aparto la mano._

Yumi; Ha-Habla! Sabe hablar!

Chachazero; Si, se hablar que te pensabas? Y para que lo se hacer mucho mejor que tú

Evangeline; Chachazero déjala, no empieces

Chachazero; Por cierto ama, porque está aquí?

Evangeline; Se quedara un tiempo

Chachazero; Esta aflojando el carácter ama

Evangeline; Como! Fue culpa del viejo!

_La puerta de la entrada se abrió y entro Chachamaru. _

Chachamaru; Ama, ya tengo lo que pusiste en la lista

_Evangeline miro a Chachamaru._

Evangeline; Bien

_Yumi fue hacia las bolsas que Chachamaru había dejado en el suelo._

Yumi; Que es?

Evangeline; Son cosas para ti, si te vas a quedar aquí, necesitas ropa entre otras cosas

_Yumi miro a Evangeline._

Yumi; Ropa?

Evangeline; No pensarías que irías siempre con lo mismo puesto

Yumi; Gra-Gracias…

Evangeline; Bah… Ahórratelas

/En la noche/

_Chachamaru había preparado la cena, mientras Evangeline estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo, Yumi estaba mirando a Chachazero._

Chachazero; Tienes algún problema para estar mirándome tanto?

Evangeline; Debes de haber captado su interés, voy a mi habitación

_Evangeline se levanto del sofá y subió las escaleras._

Yumi; Me recuerdas a alguien

Chachazero; Pues yo a ti no, así que vete a otra parte

_Llamaron a la puerta y Chachamaru fue a abrirla._

Chachamaru; Buenas noches profesor Negi

Negi; Buenas noches Chachamaru

_Negi entro y vio a Yumi escondida detrás del sofá mirándole. _

Negi (Pensando); Debe ser de quien me hablo Asuna…

Negi; Chachamaru quién es?

Chachamaru; Ah, te refieres a Yumi, es-

Chachazero; Es hija del ama

Negi; Que!

Chachamaru; Chachazero…

Negi; Co-Como? Pe-Pero cuando-

Chachazero; Bueno, fue hace unas semanas, no entrare en detalles, al final expresaron lo que sentían

Negi; Que? No puede ser

Chachazero; Con la magia todo es posible, a estas alturas no deberías sorprenderte y en el resort los días se pasan mucho mas rápido ya sabes, además no ves que se le parece? Fíjate en el pelo

Negi; Pe-Pero… Si la maestra no- Con quien?

Chachazero; Con Albireo

Negi; Albireo! Si la maestra no lo aguanta!

Chachazero; Del amor al odio hay un paso mocoso, lo más probable es que te haya invitado a cenar para decírtelo

_Negi estaba en shock, entonces Evangeline se deslizo por la baranda de las escaleras y le sonrió a Negi, ahora llevaba otro vestido. _

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Tan puntual como siempre, eh niño?

_Negi seguía en shock, entonces Evangeline se bajo de la baranda y fue hacia él._

Evangeline; Niño? Porque tienes esa cara?

_Negi despertó del shock, entonces miro a Evangeline con una expresión triste._

Negi; Porque

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; Porque no me lo dijiste

Evangeline; Como? Te encuentras bien niño?

_Ahora a Negi le salían lagrimas de los ojos, entonces Evangeline puso una cara de sorprendida._

Evangeline; Te ha pasado algo?

Negi; Con Albireo, porque no me dijiste antes que tuviste una hija con Albireo…

Evangeline; **QUE!**

Negi; Lo siento, espero que seáis felices… Adiós!

Evangeline; Pero que- Niño espera!

_Negi se fue de la casa de Evangeline corriendo._

Chachazero; Jo, un _te odio_ hubiera quedado mejor

_De repente, Evangeline miro a Chachazero con una mirada de sed de sangre que cualquiera hubiera salido corriendo en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas, entonces Evangeline empezó a hablar con una voz siniestra._

Evangeline; Chachazero…_ Explícame que es lo que le has __**DICHO**_!

Chachazero; Le dije que la niña era hija suya y de Albireo ama

Evangeline; Como?

Chachazero; Le dije que al final expresasteis lo que sentíais, que con la magia todo es posible, y que le invitaste para decírselo, pero fue divertido es muy inocente el mocosete

_Evangeline iba hacia la marioneta, entonces Chachamaru la detuvo._

Chachamaru; Ama, creo que debería preocuparse ahora por el profesor Negi…

Evangeline; Ah! Es cierto, voy a buscarle, en cuanto regrese terminare contigo _Chachazero_

_Evangeline se fue corriendo a buscar a Negi._

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

_Después de que Chachazero le dijera algo que no era cierto a Negi, él se fue de la casa de Evangeline, entonces Evangeline fue a buscarlo para aclarar el malentendido. _

/En casa de Evangeline/

Chachamaru; Iré a calentar la cena, debe de haberse enfriado, Chachazero no deberías de hacer enfadar el ama

Chachazero; No es que quiera hacerle enfadar, pero no pude contenerme, ke, ke, ke

_Chachamaru miro a Yumi._

Chachamaru; Yumi, quieres cenar ahora?

_Yumi asintió con la cabeza._

_/_Mientras con Evangeline_/_

_Evangeline estaba corriendo por el bosque que había por donde ella vivía._

Evangeline (Pensando); No tiene que haber ido muy lejos, seguro que ira con Kagurazaka, lo que significa que pasara por Sakura Lane… Tch, si hubiera sido hoy luna llena en vez de mañana, no me estaría tomando tantas molestias en buscarlo!

/Mientras en Sakura Lane/

_Negi estaba andando por Sakura Lane._

Negi; Quizá me fui demasiado rápido, pero no sabía que decirle, a lo mejor debería de haberla escuchado… Maestra…

Evangeline; Niño!

Negi; Y ahora me parece oírla…

Evangeline; Espera!

Negi; Eh?

_Negi se giro y vio a Evangeline que iba hacia él con una expresión seria._

Negi; Ah!

_Negi empezó a irse corriendo._

Evangeline; Se puede saber porque huyes ahora? Te he dicho que esperes! Lo que tengo que soportar… QUE TE DETENGAS MALDITA SEA!

_Negi se detuvo de golpe._

Evangeline; Vaya, por fin

_Evangeline alcanzo a Negi mientras que él tenía una sombra que le cubría los ojos._

Evangeline; Niño

Negi; Que quieres?

Evangeline; Como que quiero, te has ido corriendo de mi casa!

_Negi seguía sin mirar a Evangeline._

Negi; Perdona, pero después de escuchar a Chachazero de que tú y Albireo… Yo-

_Evangeline cerró los ojos._

Evangeline; Niño…

_Negi miro a Evangeline._

Negi; Que-

_Evangeline abrió los ojos, entonces le dio un puñetazo a Negi en la mejilla._

Negi; Ahg!

_Evangeline lo cogió de la camisa y empezó a sacudirle._

Evangeline; Como pudiste pensar ni siquiera por un segundo que yo había tenido una niña con ese estúpido pervertido! Ni aunque el planeta fuera a ser destruido y con ello la existencia de la humanidad, y la única forma de salvarlo fuera tener como pareja a ese _idiota_ aceptaría!

_Evangeline paro de sacudir a Negi._

Negi; Pe-Pero maestra, Chachazero dijo-

_Evangeline empezó a sacudir de nuevo a Negi._

Evangeline; Como puedes haberte creído algo como eso! Deberías saber como es Chachazero, como voy a tener una hija de 4 años! Y no me vengas con la magia, porque eso es una excusa estúpida! Si está conmigo es porque el viejo me dijo de que se quedara!

Negi; Ma-Maestra… Me es-estoy aho-ahogando-

_Evangeline dejo a Negi, entonces él se puso la mano en el pecho y empezó a coger aire._

Negi; Ah… Ah… Entonces… Fue un malentendido… Perdona… Maestra…

Evangeline; Hmph, te aseguro que a veces me haces sentir hasta mal con esa inocencia

_Negi miro a Evangeline con un rubor leve y se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza acariciándosela._

Evangeline; Ahora vayamos a mi casa, oh, y no te creas que después de todo esto, te voy a dejar ir sin mas

Negi; Eh?

Evangeline; Mañana tendrás que venir de nuevo a mi casa como compensación por lo de hoy

Negi; Ah? Que!

Evangeline; Es una orden de tu maestra no puedes negarte, si no te hubieras creído algo tan estúpido como eso, ahora no tendrías este problema, solo de pensar que ese pervertido y yo…

_Empezó a aparecer un aura alrededor de Evangeline. _

Negi; E-Esta bien! No pienses mas sobre ello!

Evangeline; Hmph, bien vamos, en cuanto le ponga las manos encima a esa marioneta la voy a-

Negi; Creo que deberías perdonarla…

_Evangeline miro a Negi con una expresión de enfado._

Evangeline; Como? Después de lo que ha pasado, quieres que la perdone? Sabes como podría haber acabado sino llego a encontrarte y explicártelo todo! Tu compañera Kagurazaka Asuna hubiera ido hasta mi casa en menos de tres segundos y no precisamente a darme las _gracias_!

Negi; Bueno, yo también tengo parte de culpa… No debería de haberle creído…

_Evangeline cruzo los brazos._

Evangeline; Eres demasiado amable niño, es por eso que cuando peleas contra algún enemigo te cuesta horrores vencerle, porque eres incapaz de matarlo

_Negi desvió la mirada._

Negi; Yo… Bueno, perdona que sea así

Evangeline; Bah, dejemos de hablar y vámonos

Negi; Si

/En casa de Evangeline/

_Chachamaru estaba esperando a que regresaran Evangeline y Negi, mientras que Yumi estaba sentada en el sofá._

Yumi; Donde han ido?

_Yumi miro a Chachamaru._

Chachamaru; El ama fue a buscar al profesor, no creo que tarden demasiado

Chachazero; Eso si el ama logra encontrar al niño, ke, ke ,ke

_La puerta se abrió y Negi entro con Evangeline._

Chachamaru; Bienvenida ama, profesor Negi

Negi; Hola Chachamaru, siento lo de antes

Chachamaru; No se preocupe

Chachazero; Estoy esperando mi sentencia ama

_Evangeline miro a Chachazero fijamente._

Evangeline; Hmph, por esta vez voy a perdonarte, pero solo porque el niño lo dijo, la próxima vez no creas que te libraras

_Chachamaru puso una expresión de sorprendida. _

Chachamaru; Ama

Chachazero; Caerá una tempestad

Evangeline; Que has _dicho_?

Negi; Maestra, sobre ella…

_Negi señalo a Yumi que había ido hacia Evangeline y ahora estaba escondida detrás agarrándose de la pierna de ella._

Evangeline; Oh? Como ya sabrás es quien me dijo el viejo que cuidara, por lo visto es bastante tímida con la gente que no conoce y tiene la manía de esconderse detrás de **mí**, aun no entiendo el _porque _

Chachazero; Yo diría más bien que es asustadiza

_Negi miro a Yumi y le sonrió, entonces se agacho poniéndose a su altura._

Negi; Hola, perdona que no me hubiera presentado antes, me llamo Negi y tú?

_Yumi se aparto de Evangeline._

Yumi; El mío es Yumi

Negi; Encantado de conocerte Yumi

Chachazero; Ahg! Creo que voy a llorar

_Chachamaru miro a Chachazero._

Chachamaru; Creía que no podías al ser una marioneta Chachazero

Chachazero; Es una broma Chachamaru

_Evangeline miro a Chachamaru._

Evangeline; Chachamaru esta lista la cena?

Chachamaru; Si ama, está preparada, Yumi ya ceno antes

Evangeline; Bien, vamos a cenar niño, si no como algo voy a tener que empezar a alimentarme de algo que sabes bien

_Negi sintió un escalofrió._

Negi; S-Si!

Evangeline; Por cierto Chachamaru, lleva a Yumi a dormir, debe de empezar a sentir el cansancio

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

_Negi y Evangeline fueron a la cocina. _

Chachamaru; Vamos Yumi

_Mientras, Evangeline y Negi se sentaron y empezaron a comer, pasaron unos minutos en silencio lo que le hizo a Evangeline molestarle. _

Negi (Pensando); No sé que decir después de todo lo que ha pasado…

Evangeline; No tienes porque ser tan tímido niño, puedes hablar con libertad, no es como si te fuera a morder por ello

Negi (Pensando); Rápido piensa en algo!

Negi; Ah… La comida tiene muy buen sabor

Evangeline; Si, la hizo Chachamaru

Negi (Pensando); Busca otro tema!

Negi; Por cierto… Como es que Yumi vive contigo, el director dijo que estuviera aquí, pero porque? Es pariente de alguien?

Evangeline; La encontré espiándome por el bosque, le pregunte sobre sus padres pero no me respondió, aunque dice que no lo sabe, sospecho que no es cierto, quizá escapo por algún motivo

Negi; No quiere decirlo?

Evangeline; No, de todas formas ya se averiguara, ahora hablemos sobre nosotros

Negi; Nosotros?

_Negi cogió el vaso y empezó a beber._

Evangeline; Si, como te dije antes, mañana quiero que vengas después de cenar, quiero pasar la noche contigo a s_olas_

_Negi se atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo._

Negi; *_Cough_*… *_Cough_*… A so-solas?

Evangeline; Si

Negi; Y Chachamaru?

Evangeline; No te preocupes tiene revisión

Negi; Y Yumi?

Evangeline; La dejaremos con Kagurazaka

Negi; Asuna? No sé si podrá cuidarla ya que tiene que madrugar…

Evangeline; Oh, Konoe seguro que podrá hacerse cargo

Negi; Ah… Porque quieres que venga después de cenar maestra?

_Evangeline le dio una sonrisa._

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Ya lo veras… No tienes porque estar nervioso niño

Negi (Pensando);… No sé porque esa sonrisa me hace sentir incomodo…

_Después de unos minutos, Evangeline y Negi acabaron de cenar y fueron al comedor._

Evangeline; Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Si ama?

Evangeline; Donde está la niña? No está en el sofá

Chachamaru; La puse en su cama ama

Evangeline; Que!

Chachamaru; Como ayer durmió con usted, pensé en que también dormiría hoy, disculpe ama

Evangeline; Tch

Negi; Ah, no te preocupes maestra, dormiré yo en el sofá, no me importa-

Evangeline; Tu dormirás en mi habitación

Negi; Pero maestra… No podremos caber todos, es mejor-

_Evangeline miro a Negi._

Evangeline; Oh, sí que _podremos_, de todas formas aunque durmieras en el sofá, acabarías hiendo a mi cama

_Negi se sonrojo._

Evangeline; Chachamaru puedes retirarte

Chachamaru; Está bien ama, cualquier cosa dígamelo

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y se retiro._

Evangeline; Vamos a dormir

Negi; Si

_Negi y Evangeline subieron las escaleras, entonces Negi se puso al lado derecho de la cama._

Evangeline; No trajiste el pijama?

Negi; No, tuve tantas cosas que hacer, que se me acabo olvidando…

Evangeline; Da igual

Negi; Eh?

Negi (Pensando); No me ira a dejar uno de los suyos

_Evangeline empezó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama, entonces Negi se sonrojo y desvió la mirada._

Evangeline; Porque desvías la mirada? Te da vergüenza?, je… No deberías tener a estas alturas, siempre acabas desnudando alguna de tus estudiantes

Negi; Ah! No lo hago expresamente!

Evangeline; Si gritas tanto acabaras despertando a la niña

Negi; Es cierto…

_Evangeline acabo de ponerse el pijama y se puso al lado izquierdo de la cama._

Evangeline; Ves? Poniendo a la niña en medio, podemos caber

Negi; Si… Buenas noches maestra

Evangeline; Si, lo que sea

_Evangeline y Negi se pusieron a dormir, después de unas horas, Yumi los despertó. _

Yumi; *_Sniff_*… *_Sob_*… *_Sob_*…

Evangeline (Adormilada); Y ahora que pasa? Es que no puedo tener una noche tranquila?

Negi (Adormilado); Eh?

Yumi; *_Sniff_*… *_Sniff_*… *_Sob_*…

Negi; Creo que es Yumi maestra

Evangeline; Eso ya lo veo niño!

_Negi aparto la sabana un poco para ver a Yumi ya que se había tapado._

Negi; Yumi estas bien?

Yumi; *_Sniff_*… *_Sniff_*…

Evangeline; Oye!

_Evangeline empezó a mover a Yumi con la mano despacio, entonces Yumi abrió los ojos._

Negi; Que te pasa?

Yumi; No *_Sniff_*… Puedo dormir *_Sob_*…

Negi; Debe de haber tenido una pesadilla

Evangeline; Tch

Negi; Solo ha sido un sueño, no te preocupes Yumi, no pasa nada

Chachazero; Como que no? Siempre puede haber alguien escondido debajo la cama o observándote debajo de la escalera esperando a que te duermas para aniquilarte

Negi (Con una gota en la cabeza); Chachazero…

_Al escuchar a Chachazero, Yumi empezó a llorar a lagrima viva, entonces, Evangeline puso una expresión de enfado._

Evangeline; Lo que me faltaba! Chachazero! Yo sí que te voy a-

Yumi; _Buaaa_!

Negi; Maestra… No creo que ahora sea el momento de discutir con Chachazero…

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Negi._

Evangeline; Hmph… Niño

Negi; Que?

Evangeline; Haz algo para que deje de llorar tanto!

Negi; Eh? Que quieres que haga?

Evangeline; Cántale algo

Negi; Como! Que quieres que le cante? Ahora no se me ocurre nada maestra…

_Yumi seguía llorando._

Evangeline; Piensa en algo!

Negi; S-Si! Veamos… Ya sé, Yumi!

_Yumi miro a Negi con los ojos llorosos._

Yumi; *_Sniff_*

Negi; Bien… Ejem "Duérmete niña duérmete ya que viene el coco y te comerá~"

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Negi levantando la ceja izquierda y Negi se sonrojo._

Negi (Sonrojado); Que?

Chachazero; Que pésimo, vergüenza debería de darte

_Negi miro a Chachazero._

Negi; Bueno, perdona no haberlo hecho mejor!

_Yumi empezó a llorar de nuevo._

Evangeline; Niño!

Negi; Es la única canción que me conozco maestra…

Evangeline; Como le dices que vendrá alguien y le comerá mientras está durmiendo!

Negi; Ahora que lo dices… Es cierto, no lo había pensado

Chachazero; Ke, ke, ke… Ke, ke, ke… Ke, ke, ke… Ke, ke, ke…

Evangeline; Es suficiente

_Evangeline iba a levantarse de la cama para ir hacia Chachazero que no paraba de reírse, pero Negi la detuvo cogiéndole del brazo._

Negi; Maestra no!

Evangeline; Déjame niño! Ha agotado mi paciencia, la voy a tirar por la ventana, lo que queda de la noche, la pasara fuera!

Negi; E-Espera maestra! No seas tan dura con ella…

Evangeline; Como!

Chachazero; Eso, solo soy una marioneta que se aburre

_Evangeline le dio una mirada asesina a Chachazero, mientras Yumi seguía llorando._

Negi; Y si… Le cantas algo maestra?...

Evangeline; Que!

Negi; Yo no me acuerdo de ninguna mas…

Evangeline; No pienso cantar

Negi; Ah! Y Chachamaru?

Evangeline; Chachamaru no está programada para cuidar niños

Negi; Entonces que hacemos? No se me ocurre nada…

Chachazero; Propongo-

_Evangeline fulmino a Chachazero con la mirada._

Chachazero; Nada

_Yumi seguía llorando._

Evangeline; Ya he tenido bastante, niña!

_Yumi miro a Evangeline con los ojos llorosos._

Evangeline; Quieres dejar de llorar? Es estúpido ponerse a llorar por algo como un sueño!

Negi; Bueno, solo tiene 4 años maestra, creo que es normal que-

_Evangeline miro a Negi fijamente._

Negi; Nada… No he dicho nada

_Yumi empezó a frotarse los ojos._

Yumi; Q-Quiero… *_Sniff_* A mis… *_Sniff_* Papás… *_Sniff_*…

Negi; Que?

_Parecía que Yumi iba a llorar de nuevo, entonces Evangeline suspiro, mientras la miraba, le puso la mano en la mejilla, mientras que con la otra le quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos. _

Yumi; *_Sniff_* Yo… Quiero volver-

_Evangeline miro a Yumi fijamente._

Evangeline; No sé que es lo que has soñado, pero llorando no solucionaras nada, nadie va a venir aquí, porque entonces me aseguraría de que no volvieran a poner un pie en mi casa

Chachazero; Entonces déjeme a mi ama, hace tiempo que no elimino a nadie y lo echo de menos, los haría a trocitos y los destripa-

Negi; Te hemos entendido Chachazero…

_Evangeline cogió a Yumi y le abrazo._

Evangeline; Respecto a lo de tus padres, lo hablaremos con más calma otro día, entendido?

_Yumi se calmo y se abrazo mas a Evangeline, después de unos minutos se durmió, entonces Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Por fin

_Negi miraba a Evangeline fijamente y ella le miro también fijamente._

Evangeline; No quiero ningún comentario sobre lo _ocurrido_, queda claro?

Negi; Ah! Si maestra

_Evangeline puso a Yumi de nuevo en la cama y la tapo con la sabana._

Evangeline; Espero que ahora pueda dormir, tch, esto me pasa por dejarle al viejo meterme una cría en casa, el Evangelio Oscuro cuidando a una niña, que gracioso

Negi (Pensando); No había visto a la maestra de esa manera… Debe ser el lado amable que dice Chachamaru

_Negi seguía mirando a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Ocurre algo niño?

Negi; Eh? No-

Chachazero; Esta celoso

_Negi se giro y miro a Chachazero._

Negi; No!

Evangeline; Oh?

Negi; No es cierto maestra! Como voy a estarlo!

Evangeline; Me voy a dormir de nuevo

Negi; Ah?… Está bien

_Evangeline se tumbo de nuevo en la cama y Negi hizo lo mismo._

/A la mañana siguiente/

_Chachamaru subió las escaleras para despertar a Evangeline, como todas las mañanas._

Chachamaru; Ama, despierte ama

Evangeline (Adormilada); Ah… Deja que duerma más tiempo Chachamaru… Ayer apenas pude dormir

Chachamaru; Pero ama, el desayuno está listo

Evangeline (Adormilada); Hoy no hay clases Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Son las 11 de la mañana ama, creo que debería levantarse

Chachazero; Todos los que hay en esa cama, son unas marmotas

Evangeline; Y quien tiene la culpa de mi cansancio!

Chachazero; Pero ama, si de todas formas siempre te pones a dormir durante el día

_Evangeline cogió unos de los cojines que había en la estantería y se lo lanzo a Chachazero._

Chachazero; A fallado ama

_Evangeline cogió otro cojín para lanzárselo._

Negi (Adormilado); Que pasa?

_Al levantarse Negi, el cojín le dio en la cara._

Negi; Ahg!

Chachazero; Buena puntería ama

Evangeline; Cállate!

_Negi se daba en la cara con la mano._

Negi; Que manera de empezar el día…

_Después de unos minutos, fueron a desayunar._

Evangeline; Bien, recuerda que tienes que volver esta noche niño

Negi; Si maestra

Yumi; Vas a quedarte a dormir otra vez Negi?

Negi; Si

Evangeline; Tenemos que hablar niña

Yumi; Hablar?

_Yumi miro a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Si, hoy te quedaras a dormir con alguien, no te preocupes son de confianza

Yumi; No… Estaré contigo?

Evangeline; No

_Negi vio que Yumi puso una expresión triste._

Negi; Eh… No te preocupes solo será hoy, podrás verla mañana, verdad maestra?

_Evangeline desvió la mirada._

Evangeline; Si

_Al acabar de desayunar fueron al comedor._

Negi; Maestra, puedo coger algún peluche de los que hay?

_Evangeline miro a Negi fijamente._

Evangeline; Como? Se puede saber para que los quieres?

Negi; Ah… Es para jugar con Yumi…

Evangeline; Hmph, está bien, pero si les pasa algo, aunque sea un diminuto rasguño… _Desearas _hasta en lo más profundo de tu ser no haberlo **hecho** niño

Negi; S-Si… Maestra…

_Evangeline se fue al sofá mientras Negi se fue a jugar con Yumi, mas tarde llamaron a la puerta._

Evangeline; Se puede saber quién es? No recuerdo tener ninguna visita hoy… Como sea Takamichi

Negi; Voy yo maestra

_Negi dejo los peluches y cogió a Yumi en brazos, entonces fue hacia la puerta y la abrió._

Negi; Asuna

Asuna; Hola Negi

Evangeline; Kagurazaka?

_Evangeline se levanto del sofá, fue hacia la puerta y se puso las manos en la cintura. _

Evangeline; Que quieres?

Asuna; Ah…

_Asuna se quedo mirando a Yumi._

**Punto de vista de Asuna:**

_-Niña que aun desconozco_

_-Tiene el color de los ojos de Negi_

_-El cabello de Eva_

_-Ropa del estilo de Eva_

_-Negi la tiene en brazos_

_-Negi paso ayer la noche con Eva_

_Asuna se puso las manos en la cara, entonces abrió mucho los ojos y puso una expresión de shock._

Asuna; **Tan rápidooooo! **

_En ese momento parecía que hubiera caído un rayo detrás de Asuna._

Negi; Que?

Evangeline; Porque pones esa cara de idiota?

_Asuna se recupero del shock y señalo a Yumi._

Asuna; Quien _es_!

Negi; E-Es Yumi, Asuna

_Asuna recordó que Chachamaru dijo algo sobre Yumi._

Asuna; Eh?

_Más tarde, al acabar de explicarle a Asuna todo lo que paso, Asuna estaba sentada en el sofá con Evangeline, Negi y Yumi, mientras sonreía con una mano detrás de la cabeza._

Asuna (Sonriendo); Me habíais asustado, je, je… Por un momento pensé que habíais tenido una niña, ha, ha

Evangeline; Se puede saber porque toda la gente piensa que es _mi_ hija! Tanto cuesta pensar! Creéis que se puede parir un niño de la noche a la mañana!

Asuna; Vamos Eva-chan, cálmate… Perdona, me pillo por sorpresa, no lo esperaba y como tampoco es normal que cuides a alguien

_Evangeline cruzo los brazos._

Evangeline; Hmph

Negi; Por cierto Asuna, porque has venido?

Asuna; Ah! Si! Vine a buscarte Negi, acabe el trabajo y pensé en pasarme

Negi; Gracias Asuna

_Negi miro a Evangeline. _

Negi; Entonces nos vemos esta noche maestra, cuídate Yumi

Yumi; Mm…

Evangeline; Oh? Si, le diré a Chachamaru que lleve a Yumi antes de ir a la revisión

Negi; Está bien maestra

Asuna; Eh?

_Asuna y Negi se fueron de la casa._

Asuna; Que quiere decir?

_Negi miro a Asuna._

Negi; Con que Asuna?

Asuna; Ya sabes con lo de Yumi y que iras a su casa

Negi; Ah, la maestra me dijo de ir de nuevo después de cenar, y sobre Yumi, la maestra dijo de llevarla contigo y Konoka esta noche

_Asuna se detuvo, se giro y miro a Negi._

Asuna; Eh?

Negi; No podéis Asuna?

Asuna; Espera, haber si lo he entendido, dices que vas a llevar a Yumi donde estamos Konoka y yo, ya que Eva-chan te dijo que pasaras la noche con ella?

Negi; Si

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, entonces Asuna miro de reojo a Negi._

Asuna; Dime Negi…

Negi; Que?

Asuna; Que hicisteis ayer a la noche?

Negi; Eh? Cenamos y después fuimos a dormir Asuna

_Asuna se agacho a la altura de Negi._

Asuna; Entonces no paso nada

Negi; Que tendría que pasar?

_Asuna se levanto._

Asuna; No, nada…

Asuna (Pensando); Creo que empiezo a entenderlo, aunque realmente no sé si será eso… Fíjate hoy pensé en algo que no era lo que pensaba, además, tratándose de Eva-chan, puede que lo que quiera sea beber de su sangre o deshacer la maldición… Aunque lo ultimo no puede ser porque sino Negi no sobreviviría y a estas alturas no creo que esa sea su intención…

Negi; Ocurre algo Asuna?

Asuna; Eh! No, no es nada, de todas formas vayamos a casa! Te hecho una carrera!

_Asuna se fue corriendo._

Negi; Eh? Asuna! Espera! Sabes de sobra que yo no voy tan rápido como tú!

_Negi se fue corriendo. _

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Negi fue con Asuna a su dormitorio, cuando llegaron vieron que no estaba Konoka y que en la mesa estaba la comida preparada y tapada para que no se enfriara, entonces Negi se dio cuenta de que había una nota al lado de la comida. _

Negi; Una nota?

_Negi cogió la nota y la empezó a leer en voz alta._

"Para Negi y Asuna;_ Hoy no estaré a la hora de la comida ya que Set-chan vino y me dijo que Oji-san quería vernos para hablar sobre mi futuro (Ya sabéis como es con el tema de los pretendientes) Llegaremos más tarde, no os tenéis que preocupar por la comida, os la he dejado preparada encima de la mesa, espero que os guste. _Konoka_"_

Asuna; Pobre Konoka, casi siempre tiene que ir para hablar del mismo tema, yo no lo aguantaría, el director debería dejarla estar con quien quiera y cuando le parezca bien

_Asuna se sentó y destapo la comida._

Negi; Porque el director tiene tanto empeño en ello Asuna?

Asuna; Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo

_Negi se sentó al lado de Asuna mientras ella le servía._

Negi; No es verdad

_Asuna señalo a Negi con los palillos de la comida._

Asuna; A no? Entonces porque no puedes dormir solo y casi siempre tengo que bañarte?

_Negi se sonrojo un poco._

Negi (Sonrojado); Mm…

Kamo; Aniki!

_Este personaje era un armiño que vivía en el mismo dormitorio que Negi y siempre le llamaba aniki, aunque Negi lo contrato como mascota por un problema que hubo, además de ser un armiño que habla, le gusta estar entre la ropa interior de las chicas y siempre aprovecha alguna ocasión para hacer un pactio, siempre que Negi está con alguna de la clase, él está presente este donde este para conseguirlo. _

_Kamo se subió al hombro de Negi._

Negi; Kamo-kun

Kamo; No sabes lo aburrido que me he sentido sin ti!

_Asuna miro de reojo a Kamo._

Asuna; Aburrido dice… El otro día no parecía que estuvieras tan aburrido con mi ropa interior

Kamo; Ah… Oh, vaya, habéis empezado a comer?

Asuna; Hace unos minutos, cambias de tema cuando te sientes acorralado

Kamo; No digas eso chavalita, pero habéis tenido suerte de que Konoka os lo hiciera, sino hubiéramos acabado todos con dolor de estomago

Negi; Por que dices eso Kamo-kun?

_Kamo le susurro a Negi en el oído._

Kamo; Ya sabes, la chavalita no es que cocine muy bien, acuérdate de aquella vez…

Negi; Ah…

Asuna; Te he escuchado armiño pervertido! Que problema tienes tú con lo que cocino!

_Asuna cogió a Kamo y empezó a sacudirle. _

Kamo; Ahh! No lo hice con intención de herir a nadie!

Asuna; Mentira!

Kamo; No deberías de sacudirme a la hora de la comida! Donde están los modales?

Asuna; Como!

Negi (Con una gota en la cabeza); A-Asuna…

Negi (Pensando); Tiene un oído que lo escucha todo…

/Unas horas más tarde/

_Asuna había fregado los platos y ahora estaba viendo la televisión mientras que Negi estaba jugando con Kamo a las cartas._

Kamo; Mala suerte aniki, gano yo

Negi; Otra partida!

Kamo; Claro

_Kamo miro a Asuna mientras Negi mezclaba las cartas. _

Kamo; En el canal de la tele tienda hay cosas muy interesantes chavalita

Asuna; No me interesa eso, ah, y espero que no te hayas vuelto a gastar cosas inútiles con el dinero de Negi a escondidas

Negi; Que!

Kamo; N-No, NO! Solo fue una cosa aniki!

_Asuna miro a Negi._

Asuna; Por cierto Negi, deberías bañarte

Negi; Eh?

Asuna; Has quedado con Eva-chan no? No pensaras ir sin bañarte

Negi; Ah… Supongo que tienes razón…

Kamo; Otra vez?

Negi; Si

Kamo; No es para el entrenamiento?

Asuna; No

Kamo; Oh… Y que quiere la reina de la oscuridad de ti _aniki_?

Negi; Por-Porque me miras de esa manera Kamo-kun!

Kamo; Nada aniki… Je, como me preocupa tanto lo que pueda pasarte iré contigo hoy!

Asuna; Tú te quedaras aquí

Kamo; Que? Porque!

_Asuna miro a Kamo._

Asuna; Si vas allí sin que Eva-chan te haya invitado, te atara a una cuerda y te hervirá mientras Chachazero afila los cuchillos

*Imaginación de Kamo*

_Kamo se encontraba boca abajo con una cuerda atando su cola, mientras debajo de él había una olla hirviendo. _

Kamo; Socorro! No quiero ser armiño hervido!

Evangeline; Ya que te has atrevido a venir aquí sin mi permiso, te hare el honor de ser hoy mi cena!

Chachazero; Ama, esto ya esta afilado, déjame a mi cortarlo a trocitos! Ke, ke, ke

Kamo; NOOO!

*Fin de la imaginación de Kamo*

Kamo; Ah… Pensándolo mejor, aquí me encuentro muy bien!

Negi; He acabado de mezclar las cartas!

Kamo; Bien

Asuna; Negi no te escaquees, ve a _bañarte_

Negi; Ah… Pero Asuna he acabado de mezclar las cartas y-

Asuna; No te preocupes por ello, ya juego yo con el armiño

Negi; Está bien…

_Negi se levanto y se fue al baño, entonces Konoka entro con Setsuna._

Konoka (Sonriendo); Hemos vuelto!

Asuna; Konoka!

Kamo; Que? Como ha ido el tema de escoger marido?

_Konoka cerró los ojos._

Konoka; Mm… No quise ninguno de los que escogió Oji-san

Asuna; Debes estar cansada Konoka

_Konoka miro a Asuna._

Konoka; Un poco solo, estar con Set-chan, me ayuda a pasar el rato y no cansarme tanto

_Setsuna se sonrojo._

Setsuna (Sonrojada); O-Ojou-sama…

Kamo; Je… Al final acabaras eligiendo a Setsuna

Setsuna; Q-Que!

_Konoka abrazo el brazo de Setsuna y sonrió._

Konoka (Sonriendo); Si fuera así no me importaría!

Setsuna (Sonrojada); Ojou-sama!

_Kamo cerró los ojos y sonrió. _

Kamo (Sonriendo); Si se enterara el director

Setsuna; N-No!

Asuna; Quieres dejar a la pobre Setsuna armiño pervertido?

_Konoka dejo a Setsuna y miro por el dormitorio._

Konoka; Donde está Negi?

Asuna; Negi? Esta bañándose

Kamo; A quedado con Evangeline

Setsuna; Con… Evangeline?

Konoka; Vaya, entonces hoy tampoco estará aquí

Asuna; Oh es cierto, mas tarde Chachamaru se pasara para dejar a Yumi

Konoka; Yumi?

Asuna; Si, es aquella niña que dijo Chachamaru el otro día, al parecer el director dijo que se quedara con Eva-chan ya que no tenía a donde ir

_Kamo cerró los ojos mientras tenía una gota en la cabeza._

Kamo; Evangeline cuidando una niña… Esto es preocupante

_Setsuna se sentó al lado de Asuna._

Setsuna; No creo que sea para preocuparse, ya sabes que a los niños no los mata, lo dijo una vez

Kamo; Esa no es la cuestión

Asuna; Konoka que estás haciendo?

_Asuna miro a Konoka que estaba buscando algo en los cajones._

Konoka; Estoy buscando algo para Negi, si va a ir a ver a Eva necesitara ropa para la ocasión

Asuna; Ah… Por cierto hablando sobre lo de antes, yo tengo que madrugar mañana y como siempre, tengo que acostarme temprano, por eso no podre estar pendiente de Yumi

Konoka; No te preocupes Asuna, Set-chan y yo nos haremos cargo!

Setsuna; Que?

Konoka; No puedes Set-chan?

Setsuna; N-No! Quiero decir… Si, si puedo!

Konoka; Esta bien, entonces nos haremos cargo nosotras!

Asuna; Gracias a las dos

Konoka; No tienes porque darlas Asuna! Pero no te molestaremos mientras duermes?

Asuna; Mm…

_Setsuna miro a Asuna._

Setsuna; En mi dormitorio solo estoy yo esta noche

Konoka; Entonces podemos quedaros contigo Set-chan?

_Setsuna miro a Konoka._

Setsuna; Si… No hay problema

_Asuna junto las manos._

Asuna; Gracias! Os debo esta!

Setsuna; Asuna, no hace falta

_Negi salió del baño con solo una toalla._

Negi; Asuna has visto mi- AH!

Konoka; Hola Negi!

Setsuna; Hola

Konoka (Sonriendo); Mira Negi te he elegido esto para ir a ver a Eva!

_Negi se sonrojo._

Negi (Sonrojado); E-Espera Konoka!

_Negi cogió la ropa y entro al baño._

Konoka; Que le pasa?

_Asuna suspiro._

Asuna; Voy a ayudarle

_Asuna entro al baño, después de unos minutos salieron._

Konoka; Te ves bien Negi!

_Negi llevaba un pantalón largo de color negro y una camisa blanca, encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta negra y una corbata de color negro._

_Kamo cerró los ojos y se puso una de sus patas en la barbilla._

Kamo; Parece un agente secreto de las películas…

Setsuna; Parece que se está ahogando…

Asuna; Eh?

_Negi tenía la cara cada vez mas pálida mientras tenía las manos en el cuello. _

Konoka; Asuna, creo que le has puesto la corbata demasiado fuerte

Negi; A-As… Asuna…

Asuna; AH!

_Asuna le quito la corbata a Negi, entonces Negi se dejo caer al suelo._

Negi; Ah… Creí que me ahogaba…

Asuna; Perdona Negi!

Negi; No… Te preocupes Asuna…

_Konoka se levanto._

Konoka; Voy a preparar la cena

Asuna; Te ayudo Konoka

Setsuna; Yo también

_Konoka miro a Setsuna y le sonrió._

Konoka (Sonriendo); Set-chan, tu siéntate y relájate

Setsuna; Pero-

Konoka; Eres la invitada, además Asuna me ayudara

Setsuna; Está bien…

_Konoka fue a la cocina con Asuna. _

Kamo; Te veo algo nervioso aniki

_Negi miro a Kamo._

Negi; Ah…

Kamo; Es por la chavalita? No te preocupes esta con Konoka, la cena no puede salir mal

Setsuna; Kamo…

Negi; No es eso, es solo que me pregunto para que quiere verme la maestra

_Kamo cerró los ojos._

Kamo; Mm…Debe ser para exprimirte, te dejara seco, sin una gota de sangre

Negi; Que!

Setsuna; Kamo, no deberías decirle eso al profesor, lo pones más nervioso

Kamo; Perdona

_Setsuna miro a Negi._

Setsuna; No creo que sea nada peligroso

Negi; Hoy hay luna llena…

_De repente parecía como si hubieran caído rayos en el dormitorio y después hubiera caído una ventisca. _

Kamo; No vayas aniki!

Negi; Debo ir Kamo-kun, le he dado mi palabra a la maestra

Setsuna; Pero por ser luna llena, no significa que se lo vaya a comer, ya han pasado varias lunas llenas y no le hizo nada profesor Negi

Kamo; Debió de haber estado esperando la ocasión! Veras cuando se queden solos!

Setsuna; Pero estará Chachamaru no?

Negi; En realidad, Chachamaru hoy no estará porque tiene revisión, no habrá nadie

Kamo; Hay que buscar una excusa! Di que no te encontrabas bien!

Negi; Eso la enfadara, además hoy me vio perfectamente

Kamo; Di que fue porque comiste algo que hizo la chavalita!

Negi; No me gusta mentir a la gente Kamo-kun, iré a verla

Setsuna; Profesor Negi, quizá solo quiere dar un paseo, al ser tipo nocturno

_Negi miro a Setsuna. _

Negi; Si, debe ser eso!

Setsuna; También puede ser para ver alguna película

Negi; Si, tienes razón Setsuna! Debe de ser para alguna de esas cosas!

Kamo; Para una película? Un paseo? Me extraña que quiera hacer eso, estamos hablando de Evangeline, si es para dar un paseo, puede llevarte a un sitio donde no haya nadie en la oscuridad para así atacarte y exprimirte, y si es para una película, en cuanto te distraigas te deja seco aniki

Negi; EH!

Setsuna; Kamo, no me estas ayudando…

Kamo; Llévate algo aniki

Negi; Algo? Le llevo flores? No sé si las preferirá rojas o negras

Kamo; Que flores ni q- Me refiero a algo para defenderte!

Setsuna; Si no lo sabes, puedes llevarle ambas

Negi; Si, es una buena idea, pero ahora mismo no sé de donde las puedo tener

Setsuna; Es cierto…

Kamo; Me estáis escuchando? Con unas flores no puedes defenderte!

Negi; Pero Kamo-kun, puedo usar la magia en caso de que pasara algo

Kamo; Tengo que recordarte lo que paso aquella vez? Si no llega a ser por la chavalita o por mí no lo cuentas

Setsuna; Profesor Negi, no se preocupe, si llegara a pasarle algo, iríamos a buscarle

Kamo; Si, como está aquí al lado la _casa _de Evangeline…

Negi; Me llevare el móvil, mejor Kamo-kun?

Kamo; Si… Un mago usando un móvil para hablar con la gente…

_Después de unos minutos, Asuna y Konoka llevaron la cena a la mesa, al acabar de cenar, fregaron los platos y se pusieron a jugar a las cartas._

Konoka (Sonriendo); He ganado!

Kamo; Eres buena… Debe ser la suerte del principiante

Negi; Tengo cada vez más claro que las cartas no son lo mío

Asuna; Vamos Negi, no debes desanimarte

Kamo; Yo he ganado dos veces, Setsuna cuatro, la chavalita tres, Konoka cinco, pero aniki solo ha ganado una vez

Asuna; Silencio! Negi no hagas caso de alguien que solo ha ganado dos veces!

Kamo; Oye, sin faltar al respeto eh?

_De repente, llamaron a la puerta._

Asuna; Ya abro yo

_Asuna se levanto y abrió la puerta._

Asuna; Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Buenas noches, el ama me dijo que dejara a Yumi aquí

Asuna; Ah, sí, entra

_Chachamaru entro con Yumi en brazos._

Chachamaru; Buenas noches

Setsuna; Hola Chachamaru

Yumi; Mm…

_Konoka fue hacia Yumi y le sonrió._

Konoka (Sonriendo); Hola, me llamo Konoka

Yumi; Yo Yumi…

Chachamaru; Es bastante tímida, Yumi yo debo irme, recuerda lo que te dijo el ama

_Yumi asintió, entonces Chachamaru dejo a Yumi en el suelo._

Konoka; Te vas tan rápido Chachamaru?

Chachamaru; Si, Hakase debe estar esperándome

Asuna; Está bien

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia el sitio donde estaba trabajando Satomi._

Negi; Yo debería irme también

_Asuna miro a Negi._

Asuna; Son las diez de la noche, quieres que te acompañe Negi?

Negi; No, puedo ir solo, gracias de todas formas Asuna

Asuna; Como quieras… Por cierto Yumi se quedara al final con Konoka y Setsuna, ya que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar

Negi; Está bien Asuna

Setsuna; Que vaya bien Negi

Negi; Gracias, adiós!

_Negi se fue hacia la casa de Evangeline._

Konoka; Cada vez somos menos

Kamo; Mm… Tiene un aire a Evangeline…

_Kamo estaba mirando a Yumi desde la mesa, entonces Yumi miro a Kamo._

Kamo; Hola, encantado soy Kamo, el armiño Kamo y soy el mejor amigo de Aniki

_Asuna miro de reojo a Kamo._

Asuna; El mejor?

Kamo; Si!

_Yumi seguía mirando a Kamo._

Konoka; Puedes tocarlo si quieres, no muerde

Asuna; Solo te coge ropa interior

Kamo; Chavalita!

Yumi; Kamo!

_Yumi fue hacia Kamo y lo abrazo._

Kamo; Lo sabia soy irresistible hasta para una niña

_Asuna miro de reojo a Kamo._

Yumi; Kamo? No te acuerdas de mí?

_Kamo miro a Yumi._

Kamo; Lo siento pero es la primera vez que te veo

_Le empezaron a salir lágrimas en los ojos a Yumi._

Yumi; Soy yo… Yumi

Asuna; Se puede saber que le has hecho ya?

Kamo; Nada!

Konoka; A lo mejor tenía una mascota como tu Kamo

Kamo; Yo soy único!

Asuna; Desde luego, solo tú debes cogerle la ropa interior a la gente

Kamo; Eh!

_Asuna miro a Yumi._

Asuna; Yumi, estas dos personas que ves, cuidaran de ti esta noche, no te preocupes son muy amables

_Yumi asintió y dejo de abrazar a Kamo. _

Setsuna; Creo que al no conocernos se siente algo insegura

Konoka; Esta persona de aquí se llama Setsuna y como te dije antes yo soy Konoka, si quieres algo solo tienes que decirlo está bien?

Yumi; Está bien…

Asuna; No te preocupes Yumi, ese armiño acabara acordándose de ti

Kamo (Susurrando); Pero si no se quien es…

Asuna; Verdad _Kamo_

Kamo; Ah! Si!

Asuna; Bien, yo iré a dormir ahora

Konoka; Está bien, entonces nosotras iremos con Set-chan

_Yumi miro a Konoka._

Yumi; Donde vamos?

Konoka; Vamos a otra habitación, ya que Asuna tiene que dormir porque mañana tiene trabajo

Setsuna; Vamos

Konoka; Me dejas cogerte en brazos Yumi?

_Yumi asintió y Konoka la cogió._

Konoka (Sonriendo); Que suave

_Konoka acariciaba su mejilla con la de Yumi._

Setsuna; Ojou-sama

Konoka; Si!

_Konoka y Setsuna dejaron el dormitorio de Asuna._

Asuna; Que día el de hoy… Espero que a Negi le vaya bien…

_Asuna se fue a dormir._

Kamo; Buenas noches chavalita

_Kamo estaba en el cajón donde Asuna tenía la ropa interior._

Asuna; Tu vas a dormir fuera de ese cajón!

/Mientras tanto con Negi/

_Negi había llegado a la casa de Evangeline, ahora estaba en frente de su puerta._

Negi; No sé porque me dijo que viniera a estas horas… Bueno, no creo que sea nada malo… Supongo que será para lo que dijo Setsuna

_Negi llamo a la puerta._

Negi; Maestra!

_Se escuchó la voz de Evangeline desde dentro._

Evangeline; Entra

_Negi entro, cerró la puerta y vio que todo estaba oscuro._

Negi; Maestra? Se habrá ido la luz?

Evangeline; Estoy en mi habitación niño

Negi; Ah… No bajas?

Evangeline; Prefiero que subas tu _niño _

_Negi empezó a sentirse nervioso._

Negi; E-Está bien

_Negi empezó a subir las escaleras._

Negi (Pensando); No pasa nada, solo tengo que subir… Con esta oscuridad, apenas puedo ver por donde voy… espero no tropezarme y caerme

_Negi subió las escaleras._

Negi; Maestra que-

_Negi vio que Evangeline estaba sentada en la cama._

Evangeline; Te ha costado, oh? Y esa ropa?

Negi; Konoka me la dio…

Evangeline; Konoe? Hmph, siempre he pensado que el color negro te sienta bien

Negi; A si? Por cierto maestra… Porque has querido que viniera a verte ahora?

Evangeline; Tienes miedo?

Negi; Q-Que?

_Evangeline le sonrió. _

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Asustado de estar a solas conmigo cuando hay luna llena?

_Negi cada vez estaba más nervioso._

Negi; Bu-Bueno yo…

_Evangeline se levanto y fue hacia Negi, entonces le puso una mano en la mejilla y le susurro en el oído. _

Evangeline; No tienes porque estar tan tenso, relájate no voy a beberme toda tu sangre para liberarme de la estúpida maldición que me puso tu _padre _

Negi; Ma-maestra- En-entonces... El paseo

Evangeline; Paseo? Quieres dar uno? Hmph, no es mala idea lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez, pero ahora…

_Evangeline le cogió el brazo a Negi y lo llevo hasta su cama, después lo empujo. _

Negi; Ah! Q-Que e-estás haciendo?

_Evangeline se sentó encima de él._

Evangeline; Relájate, lo que quiero es pasar la noche contigo, no quiero esperar mas

Negi; Q-Que quieres decir? Porque-

_Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, Evangeline beso a Negi._

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Nota: Este capítulo contiene lemon **

* * *

_Evangeline empezó a hacer el beso más intenso, humedeció sus labios con los de Negi, entonces unió su lengua con la de él, mientras le besaba, movía su lengua arriba y abajo o viceversa alrededor de la de Negi, cuando pasaron unos minutos se separo de él._

Negi (Sonrojado); Ma-ma- maestra

Evangeline; Hoy voy a hacerte mío

Negi; Que!

Evangeline; Vamos a hacerlo

_Evangeline empezó a besar el cuello de Negi y a rozar sus colmillos en el._

Negi (Sonrojado); E-Espera! Y Chachazero?

_Evangeline miro a Negi. _

Evangeline; No te preocupes esta en un sitio donde no nos pueda ver

_Evangeline se bajo de Negi y fue hacia un mueble de la habitación._

Negi; Que- Donde vas maestra?

Evangeline; Esto nos será útil hoy

_Evangeline tenía en la mano unas pastillas de edad._

Negi; Son…

Evangeline; Si, son como las de ese armiño, yo al ser luna llena no las necesito, son para ti

_Evangeline le paso una a Negi y la cogió al vuelo, mientras Evangeline pasó a su forma adulta, entonces Negi se quedo mirándola. _

Evangeline; Ocurre algo?

Negi; Eh? N-No nada

_Negi se tomo la pastilla de edad y Evangeline le miro fijamente._

Evangeline; Bien, Ahora…

_Evangeline empezó a quitarse la ropa._

/Mientras en el dormitorio de Setsuna/

_Konoka estaba viendo la televisión con Setsuna mientras Yumi se estaba bebiendo un vaso de leche que le había hecho Konoka._

Setsuna; Creo que deberíamos de ir a dormir

_Konoka miro el reloj que había en la pared y desperezó. _

Konoka; Tienes razón Set-chan

_Konoka miro a Yumi._

Konoka; Has acabado Yumi?

Yumi; Si

Konoka; Está bien, vamos a dormir, como solo hay dos camas preparare un futón

_Konoka se levanto y le sonrió a Yumi._

Konoka (Sonriendo); Tu dormirás en una cama, yo me cogeré el futón

Setsuna; Ojou-sama, no es necesario, dormiré yo en el futón

_Konoka miro a Setsuna. _

Konoka; Pero Set-chan, es tu dormitorio, no te preocupes dormiré yo

Setsuna; Dormiré yo ojou-sama, no me es molestia

Konoka; A mí tampoco me importa Set-chan

Setsuna; Pero en una cama estará mas cómoda

Konoka; En el futón estaré también bien Set-chan

Yumi; Yo… puedo dormir en el futón…

_Setsuna y Konoka miraron a Yumi._

Konoka (Sonriendo); Ya sé que haremos, dormiremos las tres en el futón

Setsuna; Q- Las tres?

Konoka; Si, te parece bien Set-chan?

Setsuna; Bueno… E-Está bien Ojou-sama

_Konoka fue a coger el futón._

Setsuna; Espera, voy a ayudarte

_Konoka le sonrió. _

Konoka (Sonriendo); Gracias Set-chan

_Setsuna se sonrojo._

Setsuna (Sonrojada); No es nada

_Setsuna y Konoka pusieron el futón en el suelo y cogieron las almohadas de las camas._

Konoka; Esto me hace recordar cuando de pequeñas a veces nos quedábamos a dormir Set-chan

_Konoka puso una expresión de nostalgia._

Setsuna; Es verdad…

Konoka; Yumi ponte aquí

_Yumi se puso en medio y Konoka la tapo._

Setsuna; Apagare la televisión y la luz

Konoka; Está bien

_Setsuna después de apagarlo todo, se tumbo en el lado izquierdo mientras que Konoka se puso en el derecho y empezó a darle golpecitos a Yumi con la mano para que se durmiera._

Setsuna (Pensando); Se le dan bien los niños

_Konoka miro a Setsuna._

Konoka; Ocurre algo Set-chan?

_Setsuna se sonrojo._

Setsuna (Sonrojada); Q-No! Nada

_Yumi se durmió._

Konoka; Que rápido se durmió, estaría cansada… Buenas noches Set-chan

Setsuna; Buena noches Ojou-sama

/Mientras en la casa de Evangeline/

_Evangeline se había quitado la ropa __mostrando su cuerpo a la luz de la luna, solo se dejo la ropa interior, mientras miraba a Negi, sus ojos mostraban una mirada de misterio y emitían un brillo intenso, su cabello brillaba con fuerza mientras la luna los iluminaba y su cuerpo se mostraba pálido y frio a la vez, Negi la miraba como hipnotizado. _

Negi (Pensando); Cuando pasa a su forma adulta, no sé porque no me acabo de acostumbrar… Sobre todo en sus pechos… Son tan- Ah! Pero en que estoy pensando! Este no debe ser el comportamiento de un caballero inglés! Negi deja de pensar en ello! Que pensaría one-chan si se enterara!

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Que ocurre? Te gusta lo que ves niño?

_Negi se sonrojo. _

Negi (Sonrojado); Que! No yo- Es solo… No me acabo de acostumbrar a verte de esa forma…

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Desnuda?

Negi (Sonrojado); N-no! Me refería en adulta!

Evangeline; Je, y bien? Vas a hacer lo mismo? O tengo que esperar mucho _más_?

Negi; A Q-que?

Evangeline; A que te quites la ropa como lo he hecho

Negi; No- Quiero decir, s-si!

_Negi empezó a desvestirse y se dejo solo la ropa interior como Evangeline, entonces Evangeline fue hacia Negi, se sentó a su lado mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano suavemente, Negi sintió un escalofrió al sentir la mano fría de Evangeline._

Negi; Maestra… Tu mano esta fría

Evangeline; Oh no te preocupes, te acostumbraras

_Negi se fue a la cabecera de la cama y Evangeline fue también, puso sus manos en los hombros de Negi y lo tumbo, ahora Negi tenía la cabeza en la almohada y Evangeline estaba encima de él._

Evangeline; Niño…

_Evangeline se acerco a la oreja de Negi y empezó a mordérsela suavemente, Negi podía sentir los colmillos de Evangeline igual que su aliento cálido._

Negi; E-Eva…

_Evangeline sonrió y le susurro en el oído._

Evangeline (Sonriendo); No te dije que me llamaras _maestra_?

_Evangeline continuo mordiéndole la oreja, entonces empezó a deslizar su mano por el cuerpo de Negi lentamente hasta llegar a su virilidad, Negi al notar la mano de Evangeline agarrando con firmeza su miembro, amplió sus ojos._

Negi; AH! E-Espera!

_Negi puso sus manos en los hombros de Evangeline y la aparto._

Evangeline; Que ocurre?

_Evangeline miraba fijamente a Negi._

Negi; No estoy seguro de esto... Estoy confuso, es algo que… No sé como o que es lo que tengo que hacer… Y si lo dejamos? Podríamos entretenernos con otra cosa…

_Evangeline empezó a reírse para sus adentros._

Evangeline; He esperado bastante, no quiero dejarlo, con que otra cosa podría entretenerme más que con esto que estado esperándolo con tanta paciencia niño?

Negi; Ah… Tal vez… Jugando al monopoly?

_Evangeline levanto una de sus cejas y sonrió._

Evangeline; No tengo ese juego

Negi; A las cartas?

Evangeline; No me apetece

_Negi vio que Evangeline acercaba su rostro y empezó a ponerse nervioso._

Negi; Al parchís? Al dómino-

Evangeline; No me interesa ningún juego de mesa ahora mismo, relájate

_Evangeline comenzó a besarle el torso a Negi._

Negi; Ma-Maestra… Somos maestro-estudiante y-

_Evangeline dejo de besar a Negi y le miro con una expresión seria._

Evangeline; Dime niño, que sientes por mi? Me quieres?

Negi; Que? Si

Evangeline; Entonces deja de poner _excusas_

Negi; Pero-

_Evangeline suspiro y empezó a acariciar el pelo de Negi._

Evangeline; Escucha, se que tienes dudas y estas nervioso, piensas en la relación maestro-estudiante y en otras cosas que hacen que no aclares tu mente y hacen que te preocupes…

Negi; Maestra yo-

Evangeline; _Calla_, pero ahora solo estamos tu y yo… Y esa marioneta, pero no cuenta, lo que quiero decirte es que en este momento no pienses en nada que te angustie, ahora solo olvídalo todo por un momento, quiero estar junto a ti en este instante, como si no hubiera mañana

Negi; Maestra…

Evangeline; No voy a hacerte daño

_Negi al escuchar las palabras de Evangeline asintió con la cabeza._

Negi; Está bien…

_Evangeline sonrió y beso a Negi con pasión mientras Negi la abrazaba, Negi podía sentir de nuevo la lengua de Evangeline con la suya además de sus pechos voluptuosos, entonces Evangeline dejo de besar a Negi y le miro mientras cogía aliento._

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Es tu primera vez no?

_Negi se sonrojo y asintió, entonces Evangeline se sentó a horcajadas en él y empezó a trazar lentamente el torso de Negi con el dedo índice._

Negi; Ma-Maestra me ha- haces cosquillas…

_Evangeline dejo de pasar su dedo índice por el torso de él y empezó a moverse lentamente sobre su miembro, lo que hizo a Negi dejar escapar pequeños gemidos lo cual no pasaron desapercibidos por Evangeline. _

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Parece que _alguien_ se está excitando por momentos, mm?

_Negi se sonrojo del todo._

Negi (Sonrojado); Q- No!

_Evangeline sonrió._

Evangeline (Sonriendo); No? Pues parece que esta zona de aquí… No piensa igual

_Evangeline puso su mano en el miembro de Negi de nuevo y empezó a masajearlo, lo hacía despacio y después cambiaba el ritmo y lo hacía rápido, mientras, Negi agarraba con fuerza las sabanas y dejaba escapar gritos ahogados._

Evangeline; No tienes porque contenerte, puedes gritar o gemir todo lo que quieras

_Después de unos minutos, Evangeline se detuvo y empezó a besarle el cuello a Negi, entonces se separo de él y lo miro fijamente. _

Evangeline; Bien, ahora, veamos si puedes hacerlo

Negi; Q-Que quieres decir?

_Evangeline le sonrió y se puso debajo de él, ahora Negi estaba arriba y Evangeline debajo._

Evangeline; Vamos

Negi; Ma-Maestra… No estoy muy seguro de que hacer-

Evangeline; Oh vamos, no voy a matarte por ello

_Evangeline le cogió la cabeza a Negi y la puso en medio de sus pechos._

Negi; Mmfph!

Evangeline; No es tan difícil, haz lo que creas que debes hacer, solo déjate llevar

Negi;…

_Evangeline dejo de sujetar a Negi, entonces él aparto la cabeza de sus pechos y la miró._

Negi (Sonrojado); E-Está bien…

_Negi empezó a besar el cuello de Evangeline y de vez en cuando también rozaba su nariz en el, entonces fue bajando por su cuerpo lentamente sin dejar de besarla hasta que se detuvo por el ombligo, al detenerse se aparto y miro a Evangeline que le estaba sonriendo, entonces puso sus manos en los pechos de ella y empezó a masajearlos, Evangeline sin dejar de sonreír le dio una mirada divertida._

Evangeline; No tienes porque poner una mirada tan seria, sé que es tu primera vez, pero no hace falta que te lo tomes tan seriamente, no voy a partirte en dos niño

Negi; Se-Seguro?

Evangeline; Si fuera así, hace rato que no estarías aquí

_Negi miro a Evangeline por un momento, entonces puso su cara entre los pechos de ella y empezó a besarle mientras seguía masajeándoselos, Evangeline puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de Negi, le quito la goma que llevaba en el pelo y empezó a acariciárselo._

Negi (Pensando); Cada vez me siento más extraño…

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Al parecer te han gustado mis pechos, mm?

_Negi dejo de besar a Evangeline y la miro sonrojado._

Negi (Sonrojado); Q-No-

Evangeline; Oh, no tienes porque negarlo, es normal que te sientas atraído por ello

Negi; EH!

Evangeline; Bueno, si quieres un consejo, en vez de besarme en el mismo lugar y masajearlos todo el tiempo, puedes también besármelos y… Lamerlos

Negi (Sonrojado); Que!

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Te da vergüenza?

_Negi miro hacia otro lado sonrojado._

Negi (Sonrojado); N-No… Yo… Nunca he hecho… E-está bien!

_Negi miro a Evangeline, entonces empezó a besarle por todas partes el pecho derecho y ha lamérselo, después hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo, mientras Evangeline iba dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de placer, cuando Negi termino, miro a Evangeline de nuevo y la beso en los labios, al contrario que el de Evangeline era un beso más tranquilo y suave, después de unos cuantos segundos se separo de ella._

Evangeline; No ha estado mal niño, has terminado?

Negi; S-Si

Evangeline; Entonces, podemos pasar a lo siguiente

_Evangeline se puso de nuevo encima de Negi, entonces miro el bóxer de él y sonrió._

Evangeline; Oh?

_Negi miro a Evangeline._

Negi; Que?

Evangeline; Ahora sé que estas suficientemente excitado

Negi; Como? Que quieres decir maestra?

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Digamos que…

_Evangeline toco el bóxer de Negi._

Evangeline; Puedo ver desde aquí lo "húmedo" que esta aparte de tú erección, parece que lo estas disfrutando

_Negi al escuchar a Evangeline, se puso completamente rojo y se cubrió con sus manos el bóxer, entonces Evangeline le puso la mano en la mejilla a Negi. _

Evangeline; Oh, no tienes porque preocuparte, es algo natural, yo también lo estoy… Sabes, te ves tan adorable con la cara así, se parece a un tomate

Negi; A-Adorable? Q-Creo que es normal que tenga la cara así después de-

_Evangeline aparto las manos de Negi, pero entonces, empezó a sonar el móvil de Negi._

Evangeline; Tch, justo ahora

Negi; Debe ser mi móvil maestra…

_Evangeline suspiro, se levanto y cogió el móvil que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de Negi, entonces se puso encima de él de nuevo._

Evangeline; "_Quien es?"_

Negi; Maestra!

Kamo; "_Si? Aniki?"_

Evangeline; "_Soy Evangeline_ "

Kamo; "_Porque tienes tú el móvil de aniki!_"

Evangeline; "_No es de tu incumbencia_"

Kamo; "_Que le has hecho! Donde esta!_"

Evangeline; "_No le hecho nada, estúpido animalejo_"

Kamo; "_Entonces quiero que se ponga!_"

Evangeline; Tch, niño es tu mascota

_Evangeline le dio el móvil a Negi._

Negi; "_Kamo-kun?_"

Kamo; "_Aniki! Estas bien?_"

Negi; "_Si, estoy bien, ocurre algo?_"

Kamo; "_No, es que me tenias preocupado_"

Negi; "_No te preocupes Kamo-kun, la maestra no me ha hecho nadaaaaa!"_

Kamo; "_Aniki?_"

_Mientras Negi estaba hablando, Evangeline se había acercado a su oreja y ahora se la estaba mordiendo suavemente._

Negi; "_No-No es… Nada… Kamo-kun- ah!_"

Kamo; "_Seguro?_"

_Negi intentaba hablar normal, a pesar de que Evangeline le hacía cosquillas en la oreja._

Negi; "_Si… Te veré ma-mañana Ka-Kamo-kun…_"

Kamo; "_Está bien, hasta mañana aniki_"

Negi; "_Ha-Hasta mañana Kamo-kun…_"

_Negi colgó, entonces Evangeline dejo de morderle a Negi la oreja y le miro._

Evangeline; Ya era hora

Negi; Maestra, tenias que hacer eso?

Evangeline; No te gusta? Me pareció divertido, haber cuanto aguantabas, ahora… Por donde íbamos…

_Evangeline beso a Negi, pero entonces sonó el móvil de nuevo, Evangeline se aparto de Negi y puso una expresión de enfado._

Negi; Ya me pongo yo…

_Negi cogió el móvil. _

Negi; "_Quien es?_"

Kamo; "_Aniki?_"

Negi; "_Kamo-kun?_"

Evangeline; Otra vez! Que no tiene nada que hacer! Niño… Te aseguro que como vuelva a llamar, mañana te vas a tener que buscar otro animal de compañía!

_Negi empezó a ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba._

Negi; "_Kamo-kun… Que ocurre?_"

Kamo; "_Nada, solo quería decirte que si pasara algo que llamaras aniki, se me olvido decírtelo_"

Negi; "_Está bien, te llamare si pasa algo Kamo-kun_"

Kamo; "_Por cierto, porque tienes la voz distinta? Estas en forma adulta aniki?_"

Negi; "_Eh? Ah… Si, es porque… Porque estoy comprobando cuanto tiempo estoy en esta forma, las otras eran como de dos horas, en cambio estas duran más tiempo_"

Kamo; "_Como? Y quien te las ha dado?_"

Negi; "_Ah… La maestra, hizo una mezcla de pociones y las hizo, por eso quería que fuera, como sabes, ella no lo necesita porque usa la magia para pasar a su forma adulta_"

Kamo; "_Así que era eso… Bueno de todas formas vigila, puede-_"

Negi; "_Si, lo sé, Kamo-kun…_"

Kamo; "_Bien, buenas noches aniki_"

Negi; "_Buenas noches, Kamo-kun…_"

_Negi colgó de nuevo._

Evangeline; Con que "Hice una mezcla de pociones" y lo que salió te lo di para que lo probaras… Bueno, si eso quieres, la próxima que haga, te dejare que seas el primero en probarlo

Negi; No… No hace falta maestra… Bien, no creo que Kamo-kun llame más… Lo apagare por si acaso

_Negi apago el móvil del todo._

Evangeline; Seguro que de esa forma no va a llamar? Porque sino lo tiro por las escaleras veras como no llama

Negi; No es necesario!

Evangeline; Hmph, bien

_Evangeline le quito a Negi el bóxer que llevaba puesto y lo dejo caer por algún sitio de la habitación, lo mismo hizo con la ropa interior que llevaba puesta ella, ahora los dos estaban sin nada que los tapara, Negi tuvo la sensación de que ahora Evangeline tenía una mirada de lujuria._

Negi; Maestra…

Evangeline; Mm?

Negi; Estas segura de esto? Quiero decir-

Evangeline; Relájate, no tienes porque estar nervioso

_Evangeline cogió el miembro de Negi y cuando estaba a punto de penetrarlo dentro de ella, Negi la detuvo. _

Negi; Espera!

_Evangeline miro a Negi._

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; Ma-Maestra… Yo puedo… Eh…

Evangeline; Que? Dilo de una vez

Negi; Um… Tener fi-Fimosis?

Evangeline; Eh? **QUE!**

Negi; Haruna me hablo sobre ello y también que duele…

Evangeline; Saotome? Y se puede saber porque!

Negi; E-Es porque hace unos días al acabar las clases, escuche a Haruna hablar sobre ello con otra chica de la clase de al lado, entonces fui a preguntarle sobre que estaba hablando, ella me dijo que estaban hablando sobre el sexo ya que su amiga también hace mangas como ella y necesitaba consejo, yo no sabía muy bien lo que era el sexo y ella empezó a explicarme sobre ello…

Evangeline; Y porque no viniste a preguntármelo a _mí_? A saber lo que te dijo!

Negi; So-Solo me dijo que es algo que hacen las parejas y que la primera vez duele, también que algunos chicos pueden tener fimosis, aparte de que no te dije nada porque no suele interesarte los problemas de los demás…

Evangeline; Esto no es un problema es una consulta, tch no podría habérselo guardado para ella

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Escucha, lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y dejar que te guie yo, entendido?

Negi; Pero ella dijo que se sangraba y-

Evangeline; Olvida lo que te haya dicho Saotome! No te preocupes, tengo experiencia en ello después de tantos años, si piensas que dolerá, te acabara doliendo, así que relájate y piensa en otra cosa

Negi; Eso es fácil de decir…

Evangeline; Prefieres que te golpee para que sientas mas el dolor de ello que de lo otro? De esta forma estarías más concentrado por el golpe recibido

Negi; Eh! No! No es necesario! Pero y tú?

Evangeline; Entonces deja de "Lloriquear" A mí no me va a doler nada y deja de hacer preguntas o acabare enfriándome del todo

Negi;…

_Evangeline empezó a masajear de nuevo el miembro de Negi mientras él dejaba escapar gemidos._

Negi; Ah, ah… Ma-Maestra-

_Después de un par de minutos, Evangeline vio que Negi no estaba tan nervioso, entonces, de repente, sin avisar, Evangeline cogió el miembro de Negi, lo penetro dentro de ella y rápidamente beso a Negi en los labios dejándolo con un grito ahogado, después de unos segundos dejo de besarle y le susurro en el oído. _

Evangeline; Que?... Fue tan doloroso?

Negi; N-No, pensé que-

_Evangeline se rio para sus adentros y le miro. _

Evangeline; Bien, ahora solo déjate llevar

_Evangeline empezó a moverse lentamente sin separarse del miembro de Negi, se movía arriba, abajo y viceversa durante unos minutos, después cambio y empezó a moverse en círculos, entonces abrazo a Negi sin dejar de hacerlo y empezó a mover sus pechos arriba y abajo en el torso de él, al mismo tiempo Negi tenía la esperanza de que cambiaria el ritmo e iría más rápido pero no fue así, ya que iban pasando los minutos y Evangeline seguía igual o incluso más lento, aparte de que parecía que lo estaba haciendo solo para divertirse y ver su expresión de sufrimiento y ansia, al final Negi no lo pudo soportar más._

Negi; Ah, Ah… Ma...Maestra…

_Evangeline dejo de abrazar a Negi y le dio una sonrisa mirándole._

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Si?

Negi; Po-Podrías… Ir más rápido? Po-Por favor?

Evangeline; Oh? Quieres que aumente el ritmo? Bueno, me gusta bastante esta… Sensación, pero si es lo que quieres, je…

Negi (Pensando) No me gusta ese "je" que acaba de decir…

_Evangeline empezó a acelerar el ritmo cada vez más, mientras lo hacía fue hacia el cuello de Negi, entonces comenzó a besarlo y a rozar sus colmillos en el, después de unos segundos los hundió en el cuello para beber de su sangre, mientras lo hacía, con una de sus manos hizo aparecer hilos y con ellos movió las piernas de Negi alrededor de ella para que entrara mas su miembro._

Evangeline (Bebiendo la sangre de Negi); Mm! Mm! (Símbolos)!

_Negi abrazo a Evangeline con fuerza._

Negi; Maestra! AH! AH! AH!

_Evangeline dejo de beber de su sangre y le beso con pasión, después de una hora entre besos, jadeos, movimientos, gritos y gemidos._

Negi; Tengo la sensación de que voy a soltar algo!

Evangeline; Si… Yo también, no te preocupes, hazlo!

_Evangeline empujo más el miembro de Negi en su interior ya muy mojado y puso sus manos en los hombros de Negi sujetándolos con fuerza, tanto que Negi podía notar las uñas de ella clavadas en sus hombros, entonces Evangeline beso el cuello de Negi con fuerza, mientras no dejaba de moverse rápido, se podían escuchar los ruidos de la cama mientras lo hacían, entonces Negi llego al orgasmo y grito._

Negi; EVANGELINE!

_Evangeline también llego al orgasmo después de Negi y grito._

Evangeline; NEGI! OH SI!

_Después de gritar los dos, dejaron ir sus cargas mezclándose entre si, entonces Evangeline se dejo caer en Negi mientras cogía aire._

Evangeline; Ah… Ah… No estuvo mal eh niño?

_Negi también cogía aire, además de cansado. _

Negi; Ah… Ah… No maestra…

_Evangeline sonrió, se aparto de Negi, se puso al otro lado de la cama y miro el reloj que había en una mesa de la habitación._

Evangeline; Las 3 de la mañana, bueno, al menos mañana no habrá nadie para despertaros, ya que Chachamaru vendrá algo tarde, podremos descansar

_Negi se giro mirando a Evangeline._

Negi; Maestra, mañana tenemos que ir a buscar a Yumi

Evangeline; Si, ya lo se

Negi; Por cierto, maestra

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; Sobre el otro día… Que dijiste que era demasiado amable, preferirías que fuera lo contrario?

_Evangeline miro a Negi._

Evangeline; A que viene esa pregunta estúpida? Ya has vuelto a dar vueltas a cosas como esa no? A mí me gustas como eres, por lo tanto olvídate de ello

Negi; Pero dijiste-Está bien…

_Negi se giro, cerró los ojos y intento dormir, después de unos minutos, Evangeline abrazo a Negi que estaba de espaldas a ella y le susurro en la oreja. _

Evangeline; Oh… Por cierto, deberías sentirte honrado de que lo haya hecho contigo y de haber salido ileso, sabes, la mayoría de humanos cuando lo hacen con un vampiro, no sobreviven porque acaban siendo su presa y al día siguiente no queda más que un cadáver sin sangre

_Negi al escuchar eso, abrió de golpe mucho los ojos con una expresión de espanto, se separo de Evangeline y se giro mirándola._

Evangeline; Ha! Ha! Que cara se te ha puesto! Tranquilo, no tengo interés en hacerte lo mismo

_Evangeline abrazo a Negi poniendo la cara de él entre sus pechos._

Evangeline; Buenas noches niño

Negi (Sonrojado); Bu-Buenas noches maestra

Negi (Pensando); Que extraña esta hoy… Esta sensación es tan… Cálida, como cuando estaba con one-chan…

_Negi se puso a dormir igual que Evangeline._

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5, esta es la primera vez que escribo uno y no sé si me quedo bien, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_A la mañana siguiente, Negi despertó abrazado por Evangeline, se dio cuenta de que ahora los dos estaban con su apariencia normal, entonces intento separarse del abrazo de Evangeline, pero después de unos cuantos intentos que quedaron en fracaso, decidió decirle que lo dejara ir._

Negi; Maestra…

Evangeline; Mm…

_Primer intento; Fallido_

Negi; Maestra!

_Evangeline abrazo más a Negi._

Evangeline;…

_Segundo intento; Fallido_

Negi; Evangeline!

Evangeline; Déjame dormir un poco mas… Chachamaru

_Tercer intento; Fallido_

Negi; Chachamaru? Voy a tener que hacerlo… KITTY DESPIERTA!

_Evangeline despertó y no precisamente de buen humor. _

Evangeline; Kitty…

_Evangeline dejo de abrazar a Negi y le dio una mirada furiosa._

Evangeline; Niño… Odio que me llamen con ese nombre!

_En ese momento, parecía que en los ojos de Evangeline hubiera una llama de furia mientras que en los ojos de Negi parecía que hubiera una ventisca, entonces Evangeline golpeo a Negi en la mejilla y lo tiro de la cama._

Negi; Ahg! Dulce despertar…

_Cuarto intento; Conseguido. Consecuencias: Ser golpeado por un malhumorado vampiro. Experiencia; Ninguna_

Evangeline; Que hora es?

Negi; Es lo que quería saber yo desde un principio…

_Evangeline miro el reloj._

Evangeline; Las doce

_Negi se levanto del suelo._

Negi; Que! Se ha pasado toda la mañana! No he desayunado! Y Yumi!

Evangeline; Oh, cálmate, no se va acabar el mundo y-Oh…

_Negi vio que Evangeline le miraba fijamente, entonces bajo la mirada._

Evangeline; Vaya… Con lo de ayer se le encogió! HA! HA!

_Negi se tapo con las manos._

Negi; Ma-Maestra! No tiene ninguna gracia!

Evangeline; Vamos, nos ducharemos e iremos a buscar a la niña

Negi; Ducharnos?

Evangeline; Es lo que he dicho

Negi; Quien lo hará primero?

_Evangeline le sonrió._

Evangeline; Nos ducharemos los dos juntos

Negi; Pe-Pero-Yo me duche ayer y…

Evangeline; No hay excusa, _vamos_

_Evangeline fue hacia el baño, entonces Negi suspiro y la siguió, cuando entraron en el baño, Negi miro el espejo que había en el y vio que tenía una marca en el cuello._

Negi; Ma-Maestra

_Evangeline se giro y miro a Negi._

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; Mi cu-cuello…

_Evangeline miro el cuello de Negi._

Evangeline; Oh, debe de ser por lo de anoche, supongo que me pase un poco besándote en esa zona

Negi; Supones!

Evangeline; No te preocupes, se te ira, es temporal

Negi; Y que le digo yo a la gente!

Evangeline; Invéntate algo

_Negi desvió la mirada._

Negi; Si… Que fue un mosquito

_Evangeline miro a Negi fijamente._

Evangeline; Me estas comparando con un **mosquito** _niño_?

_Negi miro a Evangeline rápidamente. _

Negi; No!

Evangeline; Si tanto te molesta, ponte algo que te lo tape, como una camisa de cuello alto o una bufanda

Negi; Prefiero la camisa, con la bufanda pasaría calor

_Evangeline empezó a preparar el agua. _

Negi; Maestra, sigo pensando que no me es necesario bañarme… Porque no vamos primero a buscar a Yumi? Seguro que debe estar esperando

_Evangeline termino de preparar la bañera para bañarse y miro a Negi._

Evangeline; No te preocupes tanto por la niña, no está con tu querida compañera Kagurazaka?

Negi; En realidad, Asuna tenía que trabajar hoy, así que se quedo con Konoka y Setsuna

Evangeline; Tampoco es motivo para preocuparse

Negi; Pero me siento mal de que cuiden a Yumi tanto tiempo…

Evangeline; No creo que ellas piensen que la niña sea un estorbo, quieres dejar de poner excusas? Nunca entenderé porque no soportas bañarte, que te caíste de un precipicio y estuviste a punto de ahogarte niño?

Negi; No

Evangeline; Entonces metete en la bañera de una vez! Como deba de hacerlo yo misma, si tendrás motivo para no querer bañarte!

Negi; S-Si!

_Negi se metió en la bañera y se sentó igual que Evangeline, entonces Evangeline cerró los ojos para relajarse._

Negi; Maestra

_Evangeline miro a Negi._

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; Donde pusiste a Chachazero?

Evangeline; Oh, esa marioneta está en el piso de abajo, entre los peluches, por cierto niño

Negi; Si maestra?

Evangeline; Después me lavaras la espalda

Negi; Eh!

Evangeline; Que ocurre? No sabes?

Negi; No, no es eso…

Evangeline; No será por vergüenza, porque ayer me tocaste casi por todas partes

_Negi recordó lo que paso el otro día y se sonrojo._

Negi (Sonrojado); E-Está bien, solo era porque es la primera vez que lavare la espalda a alguien…

Evangeline; Oh? Entonces siéntete afortunado de que yo sea tu primara vez, je, je… Últimamente suelo ser tu primera vez en _todo _

_Negi acabo de sonrojarse del todo, metió su cabeza en el agua hasta que le cubrió por la nariz y empezó a echar vapor por el sonrojo._

/Más tarde/

_Al acabar de bañarse, Negi y Evangeline se vistieron y bajaron por las escaleras._

Chachazero; Buenos días ama, se ha levantado a esta hora por costumbre o por lo que paso anoche? Ke, ke, ke

_Evangeline miro a Chachazero._

Evangeline; No es de tu incumbencia

_Negi fue hacia Chachazero. _

Negi; Lo de… Anoche… Chachazero tú-

Chachazero; Que? Si lo sé? Como para no escucharlo, es difícil no saberlo si se escuchan los gritos, que sea una marioneta no significa que no os pueda oír

_Negi se sonrojo._

Negi (Sonrojado); Nos escuchaste?

Chachazero; El que? Cuando dijiste "Ah! Ah! Sigue, no te pares, oh si maestra!"? ke ,ke, ke

Negi (Sonrojado); Mentira! Eso no fue lo que dije! No te lo inventes!

Chachazero; Pero hubiera sido mejor que el ama hubiera usado el látigo porque de esa manera sí que hubieras sufrido, ke, ke, ke

Negi; Que la-Látigo!

Evangeline; Chachazero, es suficiente

Chachazero; Pero es divertido ver su expresión ama

Negi; Divertido!

Evangeline; Deja de hacerle caso, tenemos que ir a buscar a la niña

Negi; Es cierto… Pero maestra, dijiste que ella no nos vería-

Evangeline; Eso mismo dije, que no nos vería, pero en ningún momento dije que no nos podría _escuchar, _ahora vamos

Negi;…

Chachazero; Yo también quiero ir ama

Evangeline; Tú te quedaras aquí por si viene Chachamaru y no estamos, le dirás que fuimos a buscar a la niña, entendido?

Chachazero; Está bien ama

_Negi y Evangeline salieron de la cabaña._

Negi; Maestra

Evangeline; Ahora que quieres?

Negi; Que quiso decir Chachazero con lo del… Ya sabes

Evangeline; El que?

Negi; Lo del látigo, lo hubieras usado?

Evangeline; Porque lo dices? Que sea malvada no significa que deba darte con ello cuando es tu primera vez, sino te hubieras ido corriendo, en cambio con otro hubiera sido más probable ya que me hubiera dado absolutamente igual hacerle daño o no

Negi;… Espera! Entonces eso significa que en un futuro me darás con ello!

_Evangeline miro hacia el cielo._

Evangeline; Kagurazaka debe estar empezando a preocuparse, vamos niño

_Evangeline empezó a ir hacia los dormitorios. _

Negi; Porque evitas mi pregunta? Eso es un sí? Espera maestra!

_Evangeline y Negi fueron a buscar a Yumi, cuando llegaron, fueron al dormitorio de Setsuna, pero al no haber nadie, fueron al dormitorio de Asuna y Konoka, allí encontraron a Setsuna, Konoka, Yumi y Asuna._

Konoka (Sonriendo); Hola Negi!

Setsuna; Buenos días profesor

Negi; Buenos días

Konoka; Como os fue?

Negi; Eh! Ah, bien…

Evangeline; Si, fue una noche muy _movida_

_Negi se sonrojo, mientras Asuna estaba sentada en la mesa como Konoka y Setsuna, miraba a Negi y Evangeline de reojo mientras apoyaba una mano en la mesa y con la otra se tomaba una bebida en la que hacia ruido par que se notara al escuchar el comentario de Evangeline._

Asuna; Movida

Evangeline; Ocurre algo Kagurazaka?

_Asuna dejo la bebida en la mesa._

Asuna; No, solo estaba pensando

Konoka; En que Asuna?

_Asuna miro a Konoka._

Asuna; No es nada Konoka

_Yumi fue hacia Evangeline y Negi._

Negi; Como os fue con Yumi?

Konoka; Bien! No tuvimos problemas!

Negi; Gracias por cuidarla

Konoka; No te preocupes, pero estuvo un rato sentada mirando la puerta, pensé que estaba ahí porque quería veros, así que le puse una película

Negi; Una película? Cual?

_Negi miro a Yumi._

Yumi; La del señor mago barbudo con sombrero puntiagudo!

Negi; *_Poker face_*

Evangeline; Que clase de película es esa?

_Yumi fue hacia la televisión y la señalo, entonces Evangeline y Negi fueron._

Negi; Oh, es-

Asuna; La espada en la piedra o el mago Merlín, como quieras llamarlo

Konoka; La acabo de poner, para que se entretuviera, podéis quedaros hasta que acabe, ah… Yumi ya comió no tendrás que preocuparte Eva

_Evangeline miro a Konoka._

Evangeline; Oh, está bien

Konoka; Porque no te quedas a comer? Es un poco tarde, ah, Negi ahora te traigo la comida

Negi; Gracias Konoka

_Negi se sentó al lado de Asuna. _

Evangeline; Que hay para comer?

Asuna; Si no te gusta lo que hay, puedes irte

_Le apareció una vena de enfado a Evangeline en la cabeza y cuando iba a decirle algo a Asuna, Konoka hablo antes de que lo hiciera ella. _

Konoka; Tenemos sushi Eva, pero si lo prefieres puedo hacer ramen, a Yumi le hice de ello

_Evangeline miro a Konoka y cruzó los brazos. _

Evangeline; Oh, bueno si insistís, me quedare a comer, prefiero ramen

Konoka; Está bien Eva!

_Konoka fue a la cocina y Evangeline se sentó al lado de Negi. _

Asuna; Pero si nadie te ha insistido

_Evangeline miro a Asuna, entonces Yumi fue hacia ella y le dio el mando de la televisión._

Evangeline; Que quieres? Porque me das esto

Yumi; Como se pone?

Setsuna; Debe querer que le pongas la película ya que esta en pausa

_Evangeline suspiro y le dio al botón del mando para que viera la película._

Yumi; Gracias!

_Yumi se fue donde estaba la televisión de nuevo, entonces Konoka fue al comedor y le puso la comida a cada uno._

Konoka (Sonriendo); Espero que os guste!

Negi; Gracias Konoka!

Evangeline; Itadakimasu

_Konoka se sentó al lado de Setsuna mientras Evangeline y Negi empezaban a comer._

Kamo; Mm… Mm… Ah? Aniki!

_Kamo se despertó ya que había estado durmiendo un rato en la cama de Negi._

Negi; Kamo-kun

_Kamo fue hacia Negi._

Kamo; Estas vivo! Pensé que la bruja de Eva te había dejado seco!

_Le apareció una vena de enfado a Evangeline en la cabeza._

Kamo; Ya sabes, siempre se tiene que estar atento con ella! Sinceramente esa chupa-sangre es capaz de cualquier cosa!

_Le apareció otra vena de enfado a Evangeline en la cabeza._

Kamo; Me alegra de que hayas conseguido regresar sano y salvo aniki!

_Negi tenía una sonrisa nerviosa._

Negi; Ka-Kamo-kun…

Kamo; Si aniki?

Negi; La ma-maestra…

Kamo; Que? Te hizo algo? Porque no estaba ahí porque sino… Tuvo suerte de que no fuera contigo

Evangeline; Ho, ho, ho

_Kamo al escuchar la voz de Evangeline se puso tenso y empezó a sudar, entonces lentamente comenzó a girar la cabeza._

Evangeline; Que decías animalejo? Porque sino _que_

_Kamo vio a Evangeline detrás de él que lo estaba mirando seriamente. _

Kamo; AHHHHH! Esta aquí!

Evangeline; Si, y lo he escuchado todo estúpido animalejo, quieres que te ponga en mi ramen?

_Kamo se fue corriendo y se puso dentro de la camisa de Negi._

Negi; Kamo-kun!

Kamo; Era solo una broma! No tengo buen gusto!

Evangeline; Eso no se puede saber si no se prueba, no te escondas!

_Evangeline puso su mano dentro de la camisa de Negi para buscar a Kamo. _

Negi (Sonrojado); Maestra!

Konoka; Quieres que haga té Eva? Compre uno que está muy bien, es mejor que Kamo

_Evangeline dejo de buscar en la camisa de Negi y miro a Konoka._

Evangeline; Oh? Está bien

_Konoka fue hacia la cocina. _

Kamo (Pensando); Gracias Konoka!

_Cuando acabaron de comer, Konoka le puso té a Evangeline mientras Asuna miraba desde la mesa la película._

Asuna; Mm… Eso sería útil

Setsuna; El que Asuna?

Asuna; Eso, poner cualquier cosa en una maleta

_Setsuna miro la televisión._

Setsuna; Si

Evangeline; Bah, no es para tanto

_Asuna miro a Evangeline. _

Asuna; Pero tú eso no lo sabes hacer Eva-Chan

Evangeline; No necesito poner las cosas en una estúpida maleta!

_Asuna se puso a pensar y dejo escapar una risa, entonces Evangeline la miro fijamente. _

Evangeline; De que te ríes Kagurazaka?

Asuna; No nada, te acabo de imaginar haciendo lo mismo que ese mago, con lo de poner cosas en la maleta

_Le apareció una vena de enfado a Evangeline en la cabeza._

Evangeline; COMO!

Kamo (Pensando); Pues a mí me cuesta imaginármelo…

Negi; Maestra! No pelearos por favor!

Konoka; Quieres que te ponga más té Eva? Tengo unas galletas también

_Evangeline miro a Konoka._

Evangeline; Tch

_Konoka le puso más té a Evangeline._

Setsuna (Pensando); Increíble ojou-sama, ya es la segunda vez que calma las cosas, estoy sorprendida

Negi; Por cierto, nos os dio ningún problema por la noche?

Setsuna, Quien?

Negi; Yumi

Konoka; No, ninguno

Evangeline; Ninguno? Es que solo me da la tabarra mi o que?

Setsuna; Solo tuvo que ser casualidad

Evangeline; Hmph, casualidad o no ya van dos noches

/Más tarde/

_Al acabar de ver la película, Yumi se sentó al lado de Evangeline._

Konoka (Sonriendo); Te gusto la película Yumi?

_Yumi miro a Konoka y asintió._

Asuna; Bueno, tuvo que ser entretenido para ella, sobretodo en la parte de la magia

Evangeline; Bah, magia? Que clase de magia era esa? Yo los hubiera congelado a todos y-

Asuna; Si, claro Eva-chan y no hubiera salido nadie de una pieza

_Evangeline se levanto._

Evangeline; Nos vamos niña, ya hemos estado suficiente aquí

Konoka; Os vais ya Eva?

Evangeline; Si, oh y niño

_Negi miro a Evangeline._

Negi; Si maestra?

Evangeline; Luego hay entrenamiento así que te quiero ver allí puntual

Negi; Si

_Yumi se levanto y fue con Evangeline._

Yumi; Adiós a todos

Konoka; Adiós Yumi! Ven cuando quieras!

_Evangeline abrió la puerta y la cerró después de pasar Yumi. _

Asuna; Ya paso el peligro Kamo

_Kamo asomo la cabeza del lugar donde Negi tenía la cama y sus cosas y fue hacia la mesa._

Kamo; Uf… Menos mal

Asuna; A quien se le ocurre decir algo así

Kamo; No sabía que estaba!

Asuna; De todas formas, Negi no se te ocurre donde podrían estar los padres de Yumi?

Negi; No Asuna…

Konoka; Y si usáramos la magia?

Negi; Pero sin saber nada de ellos, es muy difícil

Konoka; Mm…

Kamo; A mí me sorprende que quiera estar con Eva

_Negi puso una sonrisa nerviosa._

Negi; Kamo-kun…

Kamo; Que? No me digas que está detrás de la puerta escuchando!

_Negi bajo la mirada al suelo._

Negi; No es eso, es solo que no lo encuentro tan malo que este con ella, la maestra tiene su lado bueno…

Kamo; Que quieres decir aniki?

_Negi miro a Kamo._

Negi; Eh! No, nada

_Setsuna susurro algo._

Setsuna; Yo pienso…

_Asuna miro a Setsuna._

Asuna; Has dicho algo Setsuna?

Kamo; También le es extraño

Setsuna; No, no es eso, es sobre Yumi

Negi; Has pensado en algo para encontrar sus padres?

Setsuna; No, no notaste nada raro en ella profesor?

Negi; Eh?

Konoka; Que quieres decir Set-chan?

_Setsuna miro a Konoka._

Setsuna; Sera solo mi imaginación, pero he notado algo en ella…

Kamo; El aguante a Eva

_Asuna miro de reojo a Kamo._

Kamo; Que?

Asuna; Déjalo ya, continua Setsuna

Setsuna; Tengo la sensación de que no es humana del todo, es… Como si solo una parte de ella fuera humana

Kamo; *_Gasp face_*

Asuna;… Ha! ha! Oh vamos Setsuna! No nos asustes de esa manera! Si fuera así Negi o Eva-chan lo hubieran notado!

Setsuna; Si, tuvo que ser mi imaginación, pensé que había notado por un momento…

Negi; Que?

Setsuna; Que su otra parte, era como Evangeline, la de un vampiro

Kamo; Eso no puede ser!

Konoka; Pero no se la veía con maldad

Kamo; No te fíes de las apariencias!

Asuna; Lo dices por ti?

Kamo; EH!

Setsuna; Pero solo es mi opinión, puedo equivocarme

Kamo; Y si no lo estás? Hace tiempo vi una película en que uno se hacía pasar por una persona y después resulto que no lo era y la persona con quien vivía, lo dejo sin energía alguna porque lo que en realidad quería era su poder! Lo exprimió como a los limones!

Negi; Kamo-kun… No lo estas exagerando un poco?

_Asuna se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza._

Asuna; No deberías de ver tantas películas… Bueno, lo sea o no, de momento no ha causado ningún problema, además estando con Eva-chan, es como si comparas una piedra con una montaña

Kamo; Lo dices por el carácter?

Asuna; No, por la fuerza

Kamo;…

Konoka; Yo creo que no tiene malas intenciones, además no estamos seguros de nada todavía

Asuna; Tienes razón Konoka, y dudo que pueda hacer algo, pero si realmente lo hace- Negi estas escuchando?

_Negi miro a Asuna._

Negi; Ah? Si, solo estaba pensando, después cuando vaya al entrenamiento, hablare de ello con la maestra

Asuna; Está bien

/Unas horas más tarde/

_Negi había ido a casa de Evangeline un poco antes de la hora, llamo a la puerta y Chachamaru le abrió._

Chachamaru; Buenas tardes profesor

Negi; Buenas tardes Chachamaru

_Negi entro dentro._

Chachamaru; El ama está en su habitación, ahora le digo que ha venido, por favor espere en el sofá

Negi; Está bien, gracias Chachamaru

_Chachamaru fue avisar Evangeline y Negi se sentó en el sofá, después de unos segundos Evangeline bajo con Chachamaru._

Evangeline; Que quieres niño? Aún quedan unos minutos para empezar el entrenamiento, o es porque no puedes estar sin mi?

_Evangeline le sonrió a Negi y se sentó a su lado._

Negi; No es eso

Evangeline; Entonces que quieres?

Negi; No está Yumi contigo?

Evangeline; Esta fuera con Chachazero

Negi; Fuera con… Chachazero?

Evangeline; Si, debe haber captado su interés, ya sabes no se suele tener una marioneta que te hable como si fuera una persona

Negi; Ya está bien que este con Chachazero? Suele ser…

Evangeline; No te preocupes tanto y responde de una vez a mi pregunta!

Negi; Si!

Chachamaru; Si me disculpa ama, iré a preparar té

Evangeline; Está bien

_Chachamaru se fue hacia la cocina. _

Negi; Veras es sobre Yumi maestra

Evangeline; La niña?

Negi; Si, eh… No has notado nada extraño en ella?

Evangeline; Como?

Negi; Setsuna dijo que noto algo en ella, como si solo una parte fuera humana y la otra…

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; Ah… Vampiro…

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y solo se escuchaba el ruido de la tetera del té y el sonido de los pájaros de afuera._

Evangeline; Así que vampiro

Negi; Si

Evangeline; Que clase de broma es esa?

Negi; No es broma, aunque solo es una posibilidad

Evangeline; Muy bien, entonces se lo preguntaremos cuando regrese y que diga todo lo que sabe de su vida, así saldremos de dudas

Negi; Crees que lo dirá?

Evangeline; Si lo creo? Lo dirá tanto si quiere como si no, me asegurare de ello

Negi;… Maestra… No le harás daño, verdad?

Evangeline; Porque iba hacerlo? Soy una maga malvada pero a los niños no les hago ningún daño

Negi; Bueno, siempre se les suele decir a los niños, sobre todo a los que son magos que no se portan bien, que iras y te los comerás

Evangeline; Eso solo son estupideces que se _inventan_

_Chachamaru fue al comedor y puso el té en la mesa._

Chachamaru; Aquí tienen

Negi; Gracias Chachamaru

Evangeline; Puedes retirarte

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y fue de nuevo a la cocina._

Evangeline; Entonces, mientras esperamos a la niña…

_Negi miro a Evangeline que se acercaba cada vez más hacia él, entonces le puso el brazo alrededor de él, cosa que a Negi le hizo ponerse nervioso._

Negi; Ma-maestra

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; El… El té se enfriara

Evangeline; Tardara unos minutos en hacerlo, tenemos tiempo

_Evangeline empezó a acercarse a los labios de Negi, cuando estaba a punto de besarle, Yumi entro con Chachazero._

Yumi; Hemos llegado!

_Evangeline se separo de Negi rápidamente._

Negi (Pensando); No sé si alegrarme o desilusionarme…

Evangeline; Habéis vuelto algo rápido

Chachazero; Si fuera posible, me gustaría que no me dejarais de niñera, tengo una reputación que mantener y esto es una ofensa

Evangeline; Niña siéntate, tenemos que hablar

Chachazero; A mí me dejas en la otra mesa

_Yumi dejo a Chachazero donde le dijo y se sentó en medio de Evangeline y Negi. _

Yumi; Que es? Es algo malo?

_Yumi miro a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Antes de nada, eres vampiro?

Negi; Si que ha ido rápido…

Yumi; Vampiro?

Evangeline; Si

Yumi; No, pero…

Evangeline; Pero?

Yumi; Nada…

Evangeline; Nada? Escucha quiero que me digas de donde vienes, como llegaste aquí, que sabes de tus padres y sobretodo que quieres decir con _nada_

Yumi;…

Evangeline;_ Responde_

Negi; Puedes decirlo Yumi, no pasara nada te doy mi palabra, además de esta forma podríamos ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres

Yumi; Pero mi mama me dijo que no lo fuera diciendo…

Evangeline; Y yo te digo que lo digas niña

_Negi miro a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Que?

Yumi; De verdad que podría volver con papa y mama?

Negi; Si

Yumi; Está bien… Yo… Mi mama dijo que soy dhampir

Negi; Eh?

Evangeline; Significa que es mitad-humano y mitad-vampiro, está bien, si fuera así, aunque seas mitad humano, deberías al menos alimentarte de la sangre de alguien

Yumi; Me daba mi mama de la suya…

Evangeline; De donde vienes?

Yumi; De Mahora

Negi; Mahora… Eso no es aquí? Este lugar se llama igual

Yumi; Pero no es igual, es distinto

_Negi cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos._

Negi; Distinto? Mm… No recuerdo otro lugar que se llame así… Tu sabes alguno maestra?

_Negi miro a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Bien, estoy empezando a imaginar lo que pasa, pero antes de confirmarlo quiero que me digas tu nombre y apellido completo

Yumi; Hum… Es Yumi A. Springfield McDowell…

_Pasaron segundos en silencio hasta que Negi hablo nervioso._

Negi; Que coincidencia! Tienes los mismos que la maestra y yo, ha! ha!

_Evangeline miro a Negi._

Evangeline; Si niño y me parece que sabes que significa

Negi; Q-Que quieres de-decir?

_Evangeline suspiro y miro a Yumi._

Evangeline; Dime el nombre de tus padres niña

Yumi; Mm… El de mi papa se llama Negi igual que él, aunque mi mama siempre le llama niño, no sé porque, y el de mi mama es también como el tuyo Evan-Evan

Evangeline; Evangeline?

_Yumi miro a Evangeline. _

Yumi; Si! Siempre me cuesta decirlo…

Evangeline; Bien, ahora ya me lo acabas de confirmar, eh niño? Supongo que ahora lo sabrás

Negi (Pensando); Soy padre… No, seré padre, pero ahora soy padre… Si tiene solo 4 años significa… Es por esta época… Entonces-

_Evangeline vio a Negi que estaba en shock y que después se desmayo._

Evangeline; Chachamaru

_Chachamaru fue al comedor._

Chachamaru; Desea algo ama?

Evangeline; Lleva al niño a mi habitación

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

_Chachamaru cogió a Negi y lo llevo a la habitación, entonces Evangeline miro a Yumi. _

Evangeline; No te preocupes por él, bien, ahora solo quiero que me digas como viniste aquí

Yumi; Está bien…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 6, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**-En la casa de Evangeline, puse el baño en el piso de arriba, pero realmente no sé donde lo tiene XD ya que no se muestra en el manga **

**En el capítulo siguiente, se vera como Yumi llego a Mahora. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Este capítulo ocurre antes de que Evangeline viera a Yumi por primera vez escondida detrás del árbol, explica como llego a Mahora. **

* * *

_Hemos adelantado cinco años en Mahora, todo está como siempre, bueno casi todo, la clase 3A se graduó, aunque eso no impidió que se separaran ya que siguieron viéndose, aparte de que continuaron estudiando después de graduarse en Mahora. En un bosque no muy lejos de allí, se encontraba un joven de unos dieciséis años, este joven tenía el cabello de color rojo y negro que lo llevaba sujetado con una goma, sus ojos eran de un marrón rojizo oscuro, respecto a la ropa, llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color blanco, encima de ella llevaba una chaqueta de color negro, los pantalones eran largos del mismo color que la chaqueta, por último, llevaba unas botas cortas de color negro. Parecía que este joven estuviera buscando algo en aquel bosque._

¿?; Yumi! Donde estará?

_Mientras el joven buscaba a Yumi, un armiño salió de su chaqueta._

¿?; Aniki, Negi… Creo que sería mejor buscar por otra zona de este bosque

Negi; Está bien Kamo-kun…

Kamo; No te preocupes aniki, no debe estar lejos

Negi; Eso espero Kamo-kun… Si se entera Evangeline me _mata_

Kamo (Con una gota en la cabeza); Ah… No tiene porque! Seguro que la encontramos antes de que se dé cuenta de que la has perdido!

_Negi suspiro._

Negi; Vamos a buscarla por otra zona

/En otra parte del bosque/

_Por aquella zona, había una niña de unos cuatro años, tenía el cabello rubio platino como los rayos del sol que le llegaba por la cintura, sus ojos eran de color marrón rojizo oscuro, respecto a la ropa, llevaba un vestido de color negro en que la parte de arriba tenía una corbata con una cruz blanca en ella, también llevaba unos zapatos de color negro y un pequeño sombrero de bruja negro. Parecía que estuviera preocupada por algo._

¿?; No paro de dar vueltas por este sitio y no sé donde estoy… Hace un rato estaba con mi papa entonces vi a ese cervatillo y me puse a seguirlo, después lo perdí y ya no estaba con papa… *_Sniff_* Mama…

_Cuando comenzaron a salirle lagrimas, empezó a levantarse un viento fuerte y el sombrero de bruja que llevaba salió volando por el viento. _

¿?; Ah! No regresa! Ese sombrero me lo regalo mama!

_La niña se fue detrás del sombrero hasta que al detenerse el viento, el sombrero cayó y se quedo atrapado en una de las ramas que había en un precipicio._

¿?; Mi sombrero… Si lo pierdo mama se pondrá triste…

_La niña empezó a bajar por el precipicio despacio para coger el sombrero. _

¿?; Con… Cuidado… Con cuidado… Ya casi- AHH!

_Mientras bajaba por las rocas, una de las que había pisado se rompió y la niña cayó por el precipicio o eso hubiera pasado si alguien no la hubiera cogido en el aire._

Negi; ESTAS BIEN? DIME QUE LO ESTAS YUMI!

_Negi la había cogido y ahora la tenía abrazada con fuerza._

Kamo (Tocándose la frente); Por poco…

Yumi; Pa-papa?

_Yumi alzo la vista y miro a Negi._

Yumi; *_Sniff_*Pa-Papa!

_Yumi empezó a llorar y abrazo a Negi con fuerza._

Negi; No- No llores! No ha pasado nada, todo está bien!

_Kamo cerró los ojos. _

Kamo; Si tu lo dices

_Después de unos segundos Yumi se calmo._

Yumi; Se… Se siente… Muy fuerte aquí…

_Yumi señalo el torso de Negi._

Negi; Es por el susto que he tenido, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo no quiero pensar lo que habría pasado

Yumi; Pasado?

Negi; Lo más probable es que mama hubiera trinchado a papa si no llega a cogerte…

_Kamo se puso una de sus patas por la barbilla y cerró los ojos. _

Kamo; Mas que trinchado también podría haberte mutilado

Negi; Kamo-kun…

Yumi; Que es mutilado y trinchado papa?

Negi; Ah, no, no es nada, ahora será mejor que regresemos a casa

Yumi; Está bien… Ah! Mi sombrero!

_Negi le puso el sombrero en la cabeza._

Negi; Lo cogí antes cuando te caías, por cierto, esto que ha pasado ahora quedara solo entre papa y Yumi, está bien?

Yumi; Si

Kamo; Eso significa que puedo decírselo yo aniki?

Negi; No! Quedara entre nosotros tres!

_Negi se fue con Yumi en brazos a su casa, después de unos minutos llegaron y entraron a la casa de madera._

Negi; Ya hemos vuelto!

_Al escuchar a Negi, un robot que se parecía a Chachamaru salió de la cocina para recibirles e hizo una reverencia, aunque se llamaba igual que Chachamaru, su cabello era mucho más corto y le llegaba por los hombros. _

Chachamaru; Bienvenido amo

Negi; Chachamaru, ya te dije que no me llamaras amo sino Negi

Chachamaru; Disculpe, pero como está con el ama y vivís juntos, pensé en llamarle de esa forma

Negi; Claro, lo entiendo, pero prefiero Negi

_Yumi miro a Negi._

Yumi; Mama te llama niño por alguna razón papa, nadie te llama por tu nombre

Negi;…

_Negi dejo a Yumi en el suelo._

Kamo; Es un incomprendido

Negi; Bueno ya vale!

Evangeline; Parece que estáis entretenidos hablando ya que ni siquiera os habéis movido de la entrada

Negi; Eva- Quiero decir, maestra

_Evangeline estaba apoyada en la pared del comedor de brazos cruzados mirándoles, estaba en su forma adulta ya que la maldición fue quitada._

Yumi; Mama!

_Yumi fue hacia Evangeline corriendo, entonces Evangeline se agacho y la cogió en brazos mientras sonreía._

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Como fue el paseo con tu padre mm?

Yumi; Bien! Vi un cervatillo!

Kamo; Si! Fue un paseo tranquilo! No tienes porque preocuparte, no hubo ningún tipo de accidente mortal

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Kamo._

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; No, nada, estuvo bien!

_Negi se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonreía, entonces cuando Evangeline no les miraba le susurro a Kamo._

Negi; Kamo!

Kamo; Perdona aniki…

Evangeline; Niño

Negi; Ah! Si?

Evangeline; Esta tarde iremos a ver a Nagi, dijo que fuéramos, supongo que irá más gente

Negi; Mi padre? Me pregunto para que

Evangeline; Sera para alguna fiesta, de todas formas, lo sea o no, seguro que habrá jaleo

Negi; Está bien, iremos, si te parece bien maestra

Evangeline; Oh? No hay problema con ello

Yumi; Iremos a ver Oji-san?

_Evangeline le sonrió a Yumi._

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Si, iremos a ver Oji-san

Yumi; Y que es mutilado y trinchado mama?

Evangeline; Que?

_Evangeline miro a Negi sonriendo._

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Dime _Negi_, ha pasado **algo** que yo no sepa?

Negi; Ah… Bueno, veras… Mientras estábamos por el bosque Kamo dijo lo de mutilado y…

_Evangeline miraba a Negi cada vez más fijamente._

Kamo; Sera mejor contárselo todo desde el principio aniki… O a este paso nos matara solo con la mirada

_Negi empezó a ponerse nervioso mientras miraba a Evangeline, entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Evangeline, se puso de rodillas. _

Negi; Lo siento! Estaba paseando con ella mientras hablaba con Kamo y cuando me gire ya no estaba! Entonces la estuve buscando y cuando la encontré, casi se cae por un precipicio intentando coger su sombrero! Después Kamo dijo lo de mutilado y yo lo de trinchado pensando que es lo que me hubiera pasado si no la llego a coger a tiempo!

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio._

Evangeline; Está bien, no se hizo ningún daño y eso es lo importante…

_Negi alzo la mirada. _

Negi; Eh?

Evangeline; Si hubiera salido herida, entonces me hubiera asegurado de que no volviera a _ocurrir_, por esta vez lo dejare pasar ya que al menos has tenido el valor de decírmelo…

_Negi se levanto. _

Negi; Lo dices en serio?

Evangeline; Pero… Eso no significa que tengamos una charla de ello más tarde

Negi; Ah…

Evangeline; Bien, voy a dar de comer a Yumi, Chachamaru prepara la comida para nosotros

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

_Evangeline se fue alejando, mientras se escuchaba a Yumi hablando con ella._

Yumi; Pero que es mutilado y trinchado mama?

Evangeline; Algún día lo sabrás

_Yumi hincho las mejillas de enfado ya que nadie le respondía a su pregunta. _

Kamo; Creía que no lo íbamos a contar

/En la tarde/

_Evangeline, Negi, Yumi y Chachamaru fueron donde estaba Nagi, ya que les había dicho que fueran a verle, cuando entraron al piso donde se había ido a vivir, encontraron a más gente en el piso, estaban Albireo, Rakan, Eishun, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna y Haruna. _

Kamo; Menos mal que el piso es pequeño… Como puede caber tanta gente?

Negi; Papa…

_Nagi miro a Negi sentado desde el sofá._

Nagi; Hola hijo! Que te trae por aquí?

Evangeline; Lo has olvidado? Nos has llamado tú!

Nagi; Ah, es cierto…

Rakan; Debe ser la edad

_Nagi miro a Rakan sonriendo. _

Nagi (Sonriendo); Que has dicho?

Negi; Papa, porque querías vernos?

Nagi; Ah, como hacia unas semanas que no nos veíamos, pensé en pasar la tarde con vosotros

Rakan; Por si lo preguntas nosotros estamos por lo mismo

Asuna; Negi!

_Asuna fue hacia Negi. _

Negi; Asuna!

Asuna; Como estas? Hacía tiempo que no te veía!

Negi; Estoy bien, me alegro de verte!

Asuna; Pude tener un hueco en la agenda, ya sabes desde que soy princesa tengo que estar en el mundo mágico, siempre estoy muy ocupada… No sabes como añoro esos días escolares!

Negi; Asuna… Siento que tengas tanta faena…

Asuna; Ah? No! No tienes porque preocuparte por eso! En realidad como estoy ahora tanto tiempo con la delegada, no nos peleamos tanto!

Nagi; Ejem! Os importaría no hablar de cosas como esa? No quiero que esto se convierta en un ambiente deprimido

_Haruna levanto el brazo con la mano cerrada y empezó a salirle "fuego" en los ojos. _

Haruna; Exacto! Donde se es visto que nuestro ambiente sea deprimido! Lo que tenemos que hacer es animar el ambiente eso es lo que se nos da bien! Aunque hayan pasado los años nosotros seguiremos igual, el espíritu de-

Asuna; Vale! Vale! Ya lo capto!

_Konoka sonrió. _

Konoka (Sonriendo); Haruna nunca cambiara

Setsuna; Si, pero eso es bueno

Konoka; Negi!

_Negi miro a Konoka y a Setsuna, entonces fue hacia ellas._

Negi; Konoka! Como os va todo?

_Konoka le sonrió. _

Konoka; Estamos bien!

_Haruna sonrió. _

Haruna (Sonriendo); Que bonito es estar con alguien a quien quieres eh? Ho, ho, ho

_Setsuna se sonrojo._

Konoka (Sonriendo); Si!

Asuna; Aun me acuerdo de la cara que puso el director cuando se lo dijisteis…

Haruna; A mí me hizo mucha gracia! Sobre todo su expresión!

Setsuna; Ah…

Nagi; Como puede ser que no se diera cuenta de vosotras? Si lo sabía hasta Rakan

_Nagi señalo a Rakan. _

Rakan; EH! Que quieres decir con eso!

Albireo; Estaría más concentrado en elegir pretendientes para ella

_Nagi miro al techo._

Nagi; Debió de ser eso

_Nagi miro a Eishun y sonrió._

Nagi; Tiene gracia, eres el suegro de la alumna que ayudaste y enviaste para que protegiera a tu hija

Eishun; Si

Haruna; Mas os vale invitarme a la boda el día que lo decidáis! La gran Paru-sama debe estar presente!

Asuna; Oye! No deberías obligarles a invitarte!

Konoka; No te preocupes Asuna, estaréis todos invitados

Asuna; Espero que no acabe como la de Negi y Eva-chan…

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Asuna._

Evangeline; Que problema tienes tú con mi boda! Y deja de poner a mi nombre "Chan"!

Asuna; Es la costumbre, y digo lo de la boda porque de familiares no, ya que solo por parte de Negi estaba su padre y Nekane, no hubo nadie más, pero de invitados… Aparte de la clase y los amigos de Nagi, se apunto casi toda Mahora! Incluso había gente que no conocía de nada! Y Se puede saber que hacia allí un dragón?

Rakan; Bueno, ese lo traje yo

Asuna; Y se puede saber porque! Como pudiste invitar a un dragón a la boda cuando encima no era la tuya?

Rakan; Eh! También tenía derecho! Es amigo mío, además no me digas que no fue original, en vez del típico coche de bodas usar al dragón de transporte!

Albireo; Sera mejor no responder a ello

Asuna;… De todas formas, como había tanta gente?

_Asuna miro a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Porque me miras a mi? Que culpa tuve? Yo no les invite! Empezaron a venir cada vez mas y mas! Y para colmo el idiota de Rakan no paraba de buscar para que se apuntaran!

Haruna; Es igual, lo importante es que fue divertido!

Kamo; Ella siempre se divierte allí donde va…

_Rakan miro a Konoka y a Setsuna._

Rakan; Entonces, queréis vosotras también tener al dragón de transporte? Venga, os lo pongo en oferta ya que Eishun es el padre de Konoka

Asuna; Hey! Y se puede saber que precio seria?

Rakan; Unos 100.000.000

Asuna; Pero que clase de precio es ese! Menos mal que está en oferta!

_Konoka le sonrió a Rakan._

Konoka; Nos lo pensaremos

Yumi; Oji-san!

_Yumi fue hacia Nagi corriendo, entonces Nagi la cogió alzándola con los brazos arriba y sonrió. _

Nagi (Sonriendo); Como esta mi nieta preferida!

Evangeline; Preferida? Si es la única que tienes

Nagi; Por cierto Yumi, no me llames de esa forma, me hace sentir viejo, llámame Nagi, está bien?

Rakan; Je, je, je… _Oji-san_… Quieres un bastón? Puedo dártelos de varios modelos… Ho, ho, ho

_Nagi miro a Rakan._

Nagi; Quieres pelea?

Evangeline; Si quieres pelear, hazlo hasta que te canses, pero suelta a mi hija primero!

Albireo; Vamos, calmaros

_Nagi miro a Albireo. _

Nagi; Y se puede saber porque tu siempre tienes la misma cara? Nunca envejeces!

Albireo; Es-un-secreto

_Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Nagi._

Rakan; Si a mí me lo preguntas, soy del mundo mágico

Negi; Pero en el mundo mágico el tiempo no se pasa más rápido?

Rakan;… Para mí no! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Evangeline; _Idiota…_

Negi; Por cierto Asuna, como le va a Chachamaru?

Asuna; Ah? Oh, Le va muy bien, ayuda mucho a Satomi, seguro que un día se pasa para veros, lo que no entiendo es porque le pusisteis el mismo nombre al robot que os hizo Satomi…

Negi; Es porque se parecen mucho si te fijas

Asuna; Oh…

Nagi; Podéis coger asiento, no hace falta que os quedéis de pie

Negi; Ah? Si

_Evangeline y Negi se sentaron, Nagi le dio Yumi a Evangeline y se la puso en su regazo._

Nagi; Ahora que lo pienso, no se supone que los vampiros no crecen?

Evangeline; NO es un vampiro, es mitad vampiro

Nagi; *_Poker face_*

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Lo que quiero decir, es que al ser hija de un humano y un vampiro, no es del todo un vampiro, es lo que se le llamaría un dhampir, lo entiendes ahora?

Nagi; *_Poker face_*

_Se le puso a Evangeline una vena de enfado en la cabeza._

Evangeline; Es como ese chucho!

Nagi; Ah, te refieres a Kotaro?

Evangeline; Como se llame! Pero en vez de lobo, vampiro!

Nagi; Ah, entiendo, y que tiene que ver con que crezca?

Evangeline; Si es un recién nacido crecerá hasta cierta edad, después no crecerá más, en mi caso como fui convertida me quede en esa edad y no crecí mas

Rakan; Y por eso tuviste que hacer una ilusión para aparentar más edad, sobre todo en el tamaño de los-

Negi; Rakan!

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Por lo demás, ira aprendiendo a medida que vaya creciendo

Asuna; Y que hay respecto a lo de alimentarse de sangre? Ya pasamos por ello hace años

_Asuna miro a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; La maestra le da de la suya, por eso no hay problema

Konoka; Mm…

_Setsuna miro a Konoka._

Setsuna; Ocurre algo Konoka?

Konoka; Ah? Estaba pensando sobre Negi, si representa que es inmortal, porque murió en ese futuro?

_Pasaron segundos en silencio._

Asuna; Eso digo yo! Porque?

Haruna; Quizás exploto por alguna razón y no pudo regenerarse porque al explotar no quedo nada de él

Negi; Oye!

_Nagi acariciaba la cabeza de Yumi. _

Nagi; Por cierto, a esta edad, no le habéis notado nada? Si es vuestra hija, no tendría que tener un nivel alto de magia o algo?

Negi; Hum… Hemos pensado en ello, tiene que tenerlo, pero todavía no hemos pensado en enseñarle…

Asuna; No es demasiado pequeña?

Negi; Bueno, yo empecé a una edad temprana

Nagi; Que tipo de magia usara? Lo habéis pensado?

Negi; Ah…

Evangeline; Hielo y oscuridad

Negi; Eh? También, viento y luz…

Rakan; Fuego!

Evangeline; No! Hielo!

Albireo; Gravedad

Nagi; Rayo!

Rakan; El fuego es mejor que el hielo!

Evangeline; Como! Repite eso! Además, tú apenas lo usas!

Albireo; La gravedad seria una magia-

Nagi; Rayo! O sino todos los conjuros que existan!

Negi; Eso no sería demasiado?

Nagi; A mí me llaman el maestro milenario

Albireo; Si, y no te sabes casi ni uno de memoria

Nagi; Ejem! Pero los domino eso es lo que cuenta!

Eishun; Yo creo que algo del dominio de espada podría irle bien

Haruna; El arte! El arte del dibujo!

Setsuna; Haruna…

Rakan; Que tiene eso de mágico?

_Haruna señalo a Rakan._

Haruna; Insensato! Tiene mucho más de lo que imaginas!

Asuna; Esto me recuerda cuando se tuvo que elegir el nombre…

/_Flashback_/

_En el dormitorio de Asuna y Konoka, se encontraban Negi, Evangeline, Kamo, Nagi, Rakan, Konoka, Asuna, Albireo y Haruna._

Nagi; Como iba diciendo el nombre apropiado para la niña seria Nigi

Asuna; **Que?**

Nagi; Nagi, Negi, Nigi

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio._

Evangeline; No! Se llamara Catherine!

Negi; Así no es como se llama uno de tus nombres?

_Negi miro a Evangeline y ella cerró los ojos._

Evangeline; No, el mío es Katherine

Asuna; Donde está la diferencia?

_Evangeline miro a Asuna fijamente._

Albireo; Albirea

Evangeline; No tiene ninguna gracia! Angelina

Asuna; Se sigue pareciendo al tuyo!

Evangeline; Es mi hija!

Negi; Hikari

Evangeline; Yami

Rakan; Dakota!

Haruna; Como?

Kamo; Kama

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. _

Konoka; Y si juntáis vuestros nombres? Negi y Evangeline, a lo mejor sale uno

Asuna; Evangeline y Negi… Evane? Nevange? Nene? Giline? Negeline? Evaneg?

Nagi; No sigas…

Asuna; No se pueden juntar sus nombres!

Negi; Perdona…

Haruna; Lo tengo! Junko!

Negi; Mitsuko? Akari?

Evangeline; Kageko

Rakan; Temari!

Haruna; Junko!

_Negi miro a Haruna._

Negi; Porque Junko?

Haruna; Porque así se llama mi personaje preferido de una serie que sigo

Negi;…

Asuna; Así no acabaremos nunca…

/_Fin del Flashback_/

Asuna (Sonriendo); Al final se le puso Yumi

Nagi; Como _abuelo_ joven_, _listo, heroico, guapo, molón, súper sexy y mega extra fuerte suyo, exijo que aprenda el rayo!

Negi; Eh?

Rakan; Pos como padrino suyo-

Evangeline; Perdona? Quien te dijo que eras el padrino de mi hija?

_Rakan se acerco a Yumi._

Rakan; Verdad que te gustaría aprender el fuego?

Evangeline; Tú… Mi hija decidirá lo que le de la gana!

Yumi; Mama… Yo tengo hambre…

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. _

Negi; Es cierto… Aun no hemos comido nada…

Nagi; Bien! Lo dejaremos para más tarde! Rakan trae algo de la nevera!

_Nagi choco sus manos un par de veces y Rakan puso una expresión de disgusto._

Rakan; Quien te crees que soy? Tu sirvienta?

Chachamaru; Si me permitís iré yo a traer algo de bebida y comida

_Nagi se giro._

Nagi; Ah! Oh… Claro… Como quieras… La cocina esta al fondo del pasillo a la derecha

_Chachamaru fue a la cocina._

Nagi; Ya no me acordaba que estaba, es tan silenciosa

_Evangeline se levanto con Yumi en brazos y Nagi la miro._

Nagi; Donde vas?

_Evangeline miro a Nagi._

Evangeline; Voy a dar de comer a Yumi

Nagi; Eh?

Evangeline; Le voy a dar de mi sangre, te dije antes que al tener una parte de vampiro necesita de ello, aunque coma comida de humano

Albireo; Puedes dársela aquí mismo

Evangeline; Si lo hiciera, con tanta gente mirando le seria incomodo

Kamo; A quien? A ti o a ella?

_Evangeline miro a Kamo y lo congelo en un bloque de hielo de su tamaño._

Negi; Kamo-kun!

_Evangeline se fue a una habitación con Yumi mientras Negi lo intentaba liberar con un conjuro. _

Eishun; Pobre, llevaba un rato sin hablar y cuando lo hace lo congelan

_Rakan se sentó al lado de Negi y le susurro en el oído sonriendo._

Rakan (Susurrando); Y oye, cuando la tiene que "alimentar" dándole de su sangre, como lo hace? Se la de los pech-

Negi; Rakan! Deja de hablar de ello!

Rakan; Que pasa? Tengo curiosidad! Si es vampiro puede darle de su sangre de cualquier lugar! Y si ponemos que Yumi es pequeña y aún no sabe morder para ello, para alimentarla nos lleva a sus pe-

_Negi tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor mientras miraba a Rakan con los ojos rojos._

Rakan; Pos eso, ya sabéis lo que quiero decir

Nagi; Entonces pregúntale a ella si tienes curiosidad

Rakan; No gracias, no quiero ser golpeado

Albireo (Sonriendo); Que pervertido eres

_Rakan miro a Albireo._

Rakan; Y tienes que decírmelo tú _**precisamente**_

Eishun; Es que soy el único serio del grupo?

_Kamo fue liberado del conjuro de Evangeline. _

Kamo; Aniki! Creía que estaría congelado para siempre!

/Unas horas más tarde/

_Después de comer algo, se pusieron a hablar cada uno con su tema, entonces Yumi fue hacia Negi y le tiro del pantalón para que le hiciera caso._

Negi; Que ocurre Yumi?

_Negi se agacho para estar a su altura._

Yumi; Me aburro papa, quiero salir afuera…

Negi; Ah… Espera un momento

_Negi fue hacia donde estaba Evangeline y después de unos segundos regreso._

Negi; Está bien, Kamo-kun ve con ella

Kamo; Bien aniki! Déjamelo a mí!

_Kamo se puso en el hombro de Yumi._

Yumi; Papa, puedo llevar mi capa?

Negi; Ah? Oh… Si, supongo que no hay problema…

_Yumi cogió la capa que había encima de una silla y se la puso._

Negi; No os alejéis mucho de aquí

Yumi; No!

Negi; Y Kamo-kun vigílala

Kamo; Cuenta con ello aniki!

_Yumi se fue con Kamo._

Yumi; Donde podríamos ir?

Kamo; Mm… Vamos al árbol del mundo

Yumi; Aquel árbol tan grande?

Kamo; Si

_Yumi y Kamo fueron hacia el árbol del mundo, cuando llegaron, Kamo se bajo del hombro de Yumi y su puso en el suelo._

Kamo; Este árbol es muy antiguo y mágico

Yumi; Eso es lo que me dijeron mama y papa

_Kamo se alejo y se puso a mirar el horizonte._

Kamo; Esto me trae muchos recuerdos, me recuerda cuando aniki estaba de profesor en 3A… Yo era un armiño inmaduro

_Yumi miro a Kamo. _

Yumi; Mama a veces dice que lo eres

Kamo;… De todas formas, a veces me gustaría volver, si… Regresar a aquellas aventuras de nuevo!

_De repente, el árbol comenzó a brillar._

Yumi; Kamo…

Kamo; Pero bueno, ahora tampoco me puedo quejar

Yumi; Kamo!

_Kamo se giro._

Kamo; Que pasa? AH!

_Kamo vio que el árbol del mundo brillaba y Yumi también._

Kamo; Yumi!

_Kamo fue hacia Yumi, pero cuando fue a alcanzarla desapareció y el árbol regreso a la normalidad._

Kamo; AHHHH! ANIKI!

_Kamo se fue hacia donde estaban Negi y los demás lo más rápido que podía._

Kamo; No puede ser! No puede ser! Que le digo yo ahora a aniki! Y Eva me… Me… No quiero ni pensarlo!

_Kamo llego donde estaban los demás y entonces entro._

Kamo; ANIKI!

Nagi; Ereees tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé!~

Rakan; ERES TÚ! El mago mas idiota que conocí!~

Kamo; *_Gasp face_*

_Kamo vio a Nagi y Rakan bailando con un vaso de vino cada uno mientras con el otro brazo se cogían del hombro, Haruna lo estaba grabando con su móvil. _

Haruna; Veras cuando se lo enseñe a Asakura! Ho, ho, ho!

Asuna; Oh no… Otra vez la misma canción que aquella vez en la boda…

Negi; Papa…

_Evangeline estaba sentada en el sofá con una copa de vino mirándoles. _

Evangeline; Menudo par de idiotas

Eishun; Estoy de acuerdo

Konoka; A ti no te afecta tanto el vino Eva?

_Evangeline miro a Konoka._

Evangeline; No, puedo soportarlo

Kamo; Ah! No puedo entretenerme con esto! ANIKI!

_Kamo fue hacia Negi y se puso en su hombro._

Negi; Q-

Kamo; Aniki!

Negi; AH!

_Negi vio a Kamo con una expresión de desesperación. _

Negi; Que ocurre Kamo-kun!

Kamo; _ElarbolbrilloYumisefuenosepo rquebrillo! _

Negi; Que? Kamo-kun cálmate primero, no te entiendo si hablas tan rápido!

Kamo; Es Yumi aniki! Ha desaparecido!

Negi; Que!

Kamo; Estábamos en el árbol del mundo, y de repente empezaron a brillar los dos! Y entonces Yumi desapareció!

Negi; COMO! Dime que es una broma!

Kamo; No lo es!

_Evangeline vio a Negi bastante nervioso con Kamo, se levanto del sofá y fue hacia él._

Evangeline; Que ocurre? Te veo nervioso

Negi; E-Evangeline… Yumi…

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Kamo._

Evangeline; Donde esta _mi _hija? No iba contigo?

Kamo; Ah…

_Negi explico lo que le había dicho Kamo, entonces de repente la temperatura de la habitación bajo unos cuantos grados de golpe y la copa de vino que tenía Evangeline en la mano, la rompió con fuerza haciendo que el vino que había cayera por su mano, entonces los que habían se giraron mirándoles. _

Negi; Eva…

Evangeline; Dime que es una maldita broma!

Kamo; Me gustaría que lo fuera, pero no lo es!

Eishun; Ha pasado algo?

_Negi explico lo ocurrido a todos._

Rakan; Oh chico, esto es un problema grave

_Nagi agarro por la camisa a Rakan._

Nagi; Maldita sea! Es la única nieta que tengo! Donde esta ese estúpido árbol! Voy hacer que me regrese a Yumi!

Rakan; Intenta calmarte! Poniéndote nervioso no harás nada!

Nagi; Yo estoy muy calmado! Oji-san está en camino Yumi! Se va a enterar ese árbol!

_Le empezó a salir un aura roja alrededor a Nagi. _

Rakan; Hey tú! Aún no sabemos que paso realmente! Así que no le hagas nada al árbol, sabes la de años que tiene? Y deja de aumentar tanto tu energía!

Asuna; Vosotros dos! Os vais a quedar aquí?

_Nagi y Rakan miraron a Asuna._

Asuna; Hace un rato que todos se fueron hacia el árbol del mundo, vámonos!

_Asuna, Nagi y Rakan fueron con los demás._

/En el árbol mágico/

Negi; Estas seguro que fue aquí Kamo-kun?

Kamo; Si! Yo estaba allí y ella aquí!

_Eishun empezó a explorar la zona._

Eishun; No dijisteis nada mientras estabais aquí?

Kamo; Eh? Mm… Bueno, yo empecé a hablar sobre el pasado y de que me gustaría volver…

Eishun; Empiezo a entender lo que paso…

Konoka; Es malo papa?

_Eishun se ajusto las gafas._

Eishun; Lamento decirlo pero si, cuando estuvisteis aquí, el árbol del mundo no emitía nada, pero en el momento en que dijiste que te gustaría volver al pasado, lo dijiste con tantas ganas que hiciste que el árbol cumpliera tu deseo, por eso empezó a brillar y a usar su magia, por esa razón Yumi al estar más cerca, desapareció

Asuna; Pero si este árbol nunca brilla! Solo lo hace no se cada cuantos años!

Eishun; Lo sé, pero al parecer esta vez lo hizo antes de tiempo

Haruna; No fastidies, porque no hacéis un calendario o algo de los días que brilla?

Eishun; En teoría lo hace cada 22 años

Haruna; Pues os acaba de fastidiar la teoría

Kamo; Se puede poner un cartel que ponga "Peligro, manteneros alejados"

Asuna; Nadie haría caso a ello…

Haruna; Es cierto, al contrario, por curiosidad irían más de lo habitual para ver porque esta puesta la advertencia después de tanto tiempo, lo digo por experiencia

Nagi; Volviendo a lo de antes... Y eso se puede saber que _**significa**_! Explícate!

Eishun; Significa-

Evangeline; Que el árbol mando a Yumi al pasado, lo que significa que la única forma de volver será que el árbol de allí la haga regresar

Asuna; Que!

_Negi estaba en shock._

Setsuna; Negi…

_Evangeline miro a Kamo y su mirada cambio, la pupila y la esclerótica eran de color negro y el iris era de color amarillo._

Kamo; Ah… Adiós mundo cruel

/Cinco años atrás en Mahora/

_Yumi apareció donde estaba el árbol del mundo y se levanto algo de polvo._

Yumi; *_Cough_*… *_Cough_*… Ka-Kamo?

_Yumi se sacudió la ropa, al ver que no había nadie se fue a ver si encontraba a alguien._

Yumi; Papa… *_Sniff_* Mama… *_Sniff_* Oji-san… *_Sniff_* No sé donde estoy…Se parece mucho a Mahora pero no es igual!

_Yumi estuvo unos minutos andando hasta llegar a un bosque en el que encontró una cabaña de madera, entonces se escondió detrás de un árbol._

Yumi; Se parece a mi casa…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 7, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Cuando Negi llego a la casa de Evangeline unos minutos antes de la hora prevista, le explico a Evangeline sobre lo que estuvieron hablando en el dormitorio de Asuna, entonces después de hablar con Yumi para aclarar las dudas, resulto que no fue precisamente como esperaban, ahora Evangeline y Yumi estaban sentadas en el sofá. _

Yumi; No sé porque estoy aquí… Estaba en un árbol muy grande y entonces ese árbol empezó a brillar y después me encontré en este lugar…

Evangeline; Hmph, ese árbol que dices tiene que ser el mismo árbol que hay aquí, y por lo que dices fue el que hizo que vinieras a esta época

_Evangeline cruzo las piernas en el sofá. _

Yumi; E-Época?

Evangeline; Si, lo que quiero decir es que estas en el mismo lugar, pero años atrás, por eso no te parece el mismo sitio

Yumi; Años atrás?

Evangeline; Por ejemplo, te acuerdas cuando te vi en el bosque hace unos días?

_Yumi asintió._

Evangeline; Entonces imagina que ahora te vas a ese día, eso es lo que te paso, el árbol hizo que vinieras atrás en el tiempo

Yumi; Entonces no podre ver a mama ni a papa?... *_Sniff_*

_Le empezaron a salir lágrimas en los ojos a Yumi._

Evangeline; Oh vamos, no empieces otra vez! Te ayudaremos a volver con tus padres, pero no llores! Si eres… Bueno, si serás mi hija, no debes llorar por cualquier cosa

_Yumi miro a Evangeline con los ojos llorosos._

Yumi; Eh?

Evangeline; El niño y yo somos tus padres… Seremos tus padres mejor dicho

Yumi; Pero ellos son más grandes…

Evangeline; Eso es porque hemos crecido, al menos el niño… Espera, dices que tu madre es mayor?

_Yumi asintió._

Evangeline (Pensando); Eso significa que la maldición que me puso Nagi, no la tengo…

_Evangeline empezó a reír para sus adentros._

Yumi;…

Evangeline; Bueno, sea como sea, somos tus padres pero más jóvenes

Chachazero; Bien, gracias por decirme el futuro, mi sueño de volver a destruir y aniquilar a todo lo que se ponga en mi camino como en los viejos tiempos se ha esfumado, porque el ama se ablando del todo

_Evangeline miro a Chachazero que estaba en la mesa con una expresión de enfado. _

Evangeline; Yo no me he ablandado! Así que deja de decir tonterías!

Chachazero; Pero antes se cargaba a la gente ama y había sangre por todas partes

Evangeline; Q-Eso es porque me perseguían, me atacaban cada dos por tres! Además si hiciera lo mismo en este lugar, caminaría sobre un montón de ruinas y me aburriría a más no poder porque estoy atrapada aquí y no por gusto!

Chachazero; Quien me iba a decir a mí que ese hechizo me daría tantos problemas, con lo divertido que era antes, y por cierto ama, ahora he podido comprobar que su amor hacia el mocosete dio sus _frutos_, Ke, ke, ke

Evangeline; Gah… Chachazero! Serás-

Yumi; Yo…

_Evangeline miro a Yumi._

Evangeline; Que? Te ocurre algo?

Yumi; Si tu eres mi mama… Aunque no seas igual… Pu-Puedo…

Evangeline; Deja de tartamudear tanto y dilo de una vez, eso lo habrás sacado del niño porque de mi seguro que no

Yumi (Sonrojada); Puedo llamarte ma-mama?

Evangeline; Q- No, prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, si me llamas de esa forma, quienes yo me sé, sospecharían y no creo que al niño le llegara a gustar, lo entiendes?

Yumi; Si…

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Bien, por cierto, antes dijiste que tu madre te daba de su sangre ya que eres mitad-vampiro y por eso, necesitas por lo menos una cantidad de ello al serlo no?

Yumi; Si

Chachazero; Entonces si sigues así vas a empezar a tener un problema, porque llevas unos días sin ello ke, ke, ke

_Yumi miro a Chachazero con una expresión de preocupación._

Yumi; Q-Que quieres decir?...

Evangeline; No le hagas caso a esa marioneta, mira hare una excepción y te daré de la mía

Yumi; Que?

Evangeline; Ya que representa que soy tu _madre_ te daré de la mía, si somos la misma persona, la sangre tiene que ser la misma

Chachazero; La misma persona, excepto por el tamaño de altura

_Evangeline miro a Chachazero seriamente._

Yumi; No lo he entendido del todo… Pero si que eres mi mama, o al menos la de esta época

Evangeline; Bien, ahora, de donde dices que te da tu madre la sangre?

Yumi; Hum… De ahí…

_Yumi señalo el pecho de Evangeline._

Evangeline;…

Chachazero; A el ama se le avecina un problema, ke, ke, ke

_Le apareció una vena de enfado a Evangeline en la cabeza y miro a Chachazero. _

Evangeline; Chachazero… Si vuelves a decir una sola palabra más… Te pondré con el resto de marionetas que tengo en el sótano hasta que me libre de esta estúpida maldición, me has entendido con claridad?!

Chachazero; Si ama, me dedicare a escuchar en silencio, ke, ke, ke

_Evangeline miro a Yumi y suspiro._

Evangeline; Bien, entonces te daré de la mía después del entrenamiento con el niño, está bien?

_Yumi asintió._

Evangeline; Entonces iré a despertar al niño para poder entrenar, Chachamaru

_Chachamaru fue al comedor._

Chachamaru; Desea algo ama?

Evangeline; Lleva a la niña contigo al resort, yo iré mas tarde

Chachamaru; Está bien ama

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y miro a Yumi._

Chachamaru; Vamos Yumi

Chachazero; Espera, yo también quiero ir, allí me puedo mover y no estar aquí sin poder hacer nada

_Chachamaru miro a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Haz lo que quieras, llévatela si quieres

Chachamaru; Está bien ama

_Chachamaru se puso a Chachazero encima de la cabeza y se fue con Yumi hacia el sótano para ir al resort._

Evangeline; Bien, ahora a despertar al niño

_Evangeline se levanto del sofá, subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación._

Evangeline; Míralo, durmiendo tan tranquilo, niño despierta!

_Negi seguía durmiendo._

Evangeline; Oh bien, ya que de esta manera no funciona tendré que hacerlo de otra forma

_Evangeline se acerco al cuello de Negi y le mordió para poder beber de su sangre, entonces Negi se despertó de golpe._

Negi; AH!

_Evangeline se aparto y miro a Negi._

Negi; Maestra!

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; Porque has hecho eso?!

Evangeline; Oh, como no despertabas, pensé en despertarte de esa forma

Negi; No podrías haber pensado en otra?

_Negi se frotaba el cuello con la mano._

Evangeline; No, ahora deja de quejarte tanto, tenemos que empezar el entrenamiento o quizás se te ha olvidado?

Negi; Ah! Si-Por cierto y Yumi?

Evangeline; Esta en el resort con Chachamaru

_Negi bajo la mirada._

Negi;…

Evangeline; Que ocurre niño?

Negi; Eh? No nada…

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Es por la niña? O debería decir _nuestra _hija?

_Negi miro a Evangeline._

Negi; Eh?! Como lo sabes?

Evangeline; No es demasiado difícil saberlo

Negi; Como llego aquí? Te lo dijo maestra?

Evangeline; Si, después de que te desmayaras

_Negi se sonrojo._

Evangeline; Según entendí, fue por el árbol del mundo, la llevo a esta época

Negi; Puede hacer eso?

Evangeline; Por lo visto así es, bueno, por la gran cantidad de magia que tiene, no es para sorprenderse

Negi; Sabes alguna manera de hacer que pueda regresar maestra?

Evangeline; Supongo que podría regresar de la misma forma en que llego aquí, es decir con el árbol de este tiempo, aunque tardaría bastante… De todas formas mirare si hay alguna otra opción, ahora, tienes otra preocupación o podemos irnos ya?

Negi; Ah! Las clases, no podemos dejarla sola!

Evangeline; La dejaremos con el viejo

Negi; Con el director? No tendrá mucho trabajo?

Evangeline; No, tiene demasiado tiempo libre

Negi;… No sería mejor dejarla con Albireo? Creo que-

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Negi._

Evangeline; COMO?

_Negi empezó a ponerse nervioso._

Negi; Na-nada! Con el director estará bien!

Evangeline; Está bien, vámonos niño

_Evangeline iba a bajar las escaleras, pero se giro y miro a Negi. _

Negi;…

Evangeline; Niño?

_Negi se levanto de la cama y cerro los puños mientras sus ojos emitían un brillo._

Negi; Esto… Esto debe de ser una prueba… Eso es! Para poder saber si seré un buen padre o no!

_Evangeline tenía una gota detrás de la cabeza._

Evangeline; Estas bien? Ni-

_Negi miro a Evangeline._

Negi; Ah… Maestra

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; Yo…

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; Bueno… Tu…

Evangeline; Yo que?! Dilo de una vez! Sabes de sobras que aquí pasa el tiempo más lento que en el resort!

Negi; Es-estuve pensando sobre lo de Yumi y por eso tuvo que ser por esta época

_Evangeline levanto la ceja derecha._

Evangeline; Y que?

Negi; Maestra, e-estas embarazada?

Evangeline;…

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio._

Evangeline; Niño

Negi; Q-

Evangeline; Si lo estoy, quería tenerlo un tiempo en secreto pero…

Negi; **QUE!**

_Negi se iba poniendo cada vez más pálido por momentos._

Negi; Que le diré yo ahora al director! La relación maestro-estudiante no está bien! Y que pasara ahora con la clase y mi hermana… Hermana!… Que no es que me disguste que lo estés, pero no sé que es lo que diré ahora! Y no sé si estoy preparado-

_Mientras Negi estaba cada vez más nervioso, Evangeline estaba temblando cada vez más al verlo de esa manera._

Negi; Maestra?

_Negi vio a Evangeline nerviosa hasta que se puso a reír._

Evangeline; Ha! Ha! Ha! Que cara! Si te pudieras ver!

Negi; Que-

Evangeline; Era una broma niño, no lo estoy, solo quería ver tu reacción

Negi; Maestra! No le encuentro la gracia! Pensaba que lo estabas!

Evangeline; Vamos, solo era una broma, ahora, vamos al resort, no pienses que te libraras del entrenamiento

_Negi suspiro._

Negi; Que día…

_Negi siguió a Evangeline hacia el resort._

/En el resort/

Evangeline; Bien, empezaremos con entrenamiento físico, después te enfrentaras con Chachamaru y con Chachazero, y para acabar contra mí, está bien?

Negi; Si maestra

Evangeline; Bien, para empezar, haz 600 flexiones, luego otras 600 sentadillas, después 20 vueltas por el resort corriendo

Negi; Si!

_Negi empezó con el entrenamiento._

Evangeline; Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Si ama?

Evangeline; Donde está la niña?

Chachamaru; La he dejado con mi hermana ama

_Evangeline miro de reojo a Chachamaru._

Evangeline; Con Chachazero?

Chachamaru; Si

Evangeline;… Voy a verla, quédate aquí vigilando al niño

Chachamaru; Entendido ama, como desee

_Evangeline entro dentro del resort y fue donde estaban Chachazero y Yumi._

_-Mientras con Chachazero y Yumi-_

Chachazero; Puede que te le parezcas al ama, pero te queda mucho por aprender niña

Yumi; Eh?

Chachazero; Para empezar tienes que dejar ese carácter tan… Ahg, como el del niño y con ese nivel de magia no llegaras muy lejos

Yumi; Papa dice que aun soy joven para usar magia, puede ser peligroso

Chachazero; Que joven ni que joven, da igual la edad, y cuanto más peligroso es más divertido niña, haber prueba a lanzar algo, si tienes parte de fuerza mágica del ama poco te resultara lanzar algún conjuro

Yumi; Pero no me se ninguno…

Chachazero; Tu intenta algo

Yumi;…

-_Mientras con Evangeline_-

_Evangeline iba por el pasillo hacia una de las habitaciones._

Evangeline; Espero que Chachazero no le esté diciendo nada de lo que luego se pueda arrepentir

_Cuando Evangeline abrió la puerta, un conjuro salió disparado hacia ella, el conjuro le rozo casi la cara, entonces dejo un agujero inmenso en la pared de la habitación y siguió atravesando paredes del resort hasta que no quedaron más y salió fuera del resort desvaneciéndose._

Evangeline;…

Chachazero; Estuvo cerca ama, ke, ke, ke

_Evangeline miro hacia atrás y después volvió a mirar adelante mientras una sombra le cubría los ojos, pasaron unos segundos en silencio._

Yumi; Lo-Lo siento…

Evangeline; Yumi

Yumi; Si?...

_Evangeline miro a Yumi._

Evangeline; Si quieres aprender a lanzar conjuros, solo tienes que decírmelo, y no seguir las instrucciones de la marioneta que tienes al lado

Chachazero; Mis instrucciones son precisas, ke, ke, ke

_Evangeline fue hacia Yumi y le dio la mano. _

Evangeline; Ahora vámonos afuera antes de que acabes haciendo más destrozos y acabe despedazando alguien que_ conozco_

Yumi; Está bien…

_Yumi le cogió la mano a Evangeline y antes de que salieran de la habitación, Evangeline se giro y miro a Chachazero con una mirada seria. _

Evangeline; Oh, por cierto Chachazero, si tanto te gusta practicar con ella conjuros, la próxima vez te pondré de diana para que pueda practicar

_Evangeline y Yumi se fueron._

Chachazero; Definitivamente no es como era antes, sino no habría sobrevivido nadie

-_Afuera del resort_-

Evangeline; Bien, te ayudare aprender algo de magia

Yumi; Donde esta pa-Negi?

Evangeline; Esta entrenando también, no te preocupes, toma esto

_Evangeline le dio una varita a Yumi._

Evangeline; Primero aprenderás a usar magia con la varita que te he dado, es lo más básico, mientras agitas la varita tienes que decir "Practe bigi nar enfriascat" entiendes?

Yumi; Si

_Yumi hizo lo que le dijo Evangeline, pero no paso nada._

Yumi;…

Evangeline; Es normal que no te salga a la primera, tienes que intentarlo más veces

Yumi; "_Practe bigi nar enfriascat!"_

_De la varita salió una llama de color azul._

Yumi; Mira! Mira! Ha salido algo!

_Evangeline se puso la mano en la barbilla. _

Evangeline; Oh? Ha sido más rápido de lo que pensaba, supongo que debe ser por los genes, aunque por lo de antes, no es de extrañar

_Yumi miro a Evangeline._

Yumi; Ahora que hago?

Evangeline; Lo dejaremos por hoy

Yumi; Ya está?

Evangeline; Si, eres joven, no tienes porque aprenderlo todo hoy, además, no creo que necesites demasiadas practicas para poder aprender un conjuro o dos, visto lo visto

Yumi; Está bien

Evangeline; Vamos a ver al niño, debe de haber acabado lo que le dije y debe de estar esperando

_Yumi asintió y se fue con Evangeline, cuando llegaron Negi estaba con Chachamaru y Chachazero._

Negi; Maestra

Evangeline; Has acabado niño?

Negi; Si

Evangeline; Bien, para terminar, te enfrentaras a mí, Chachamaru lleva a la niña dentro, después iré

Chachamaru; Está bien ama

Yumi; No puedo quedarme?

Evangeline; Si te quedas, podrías salir herida, es mejor que vayas con Chachamaru

Yumi; Vale

Evangeline; Buena chica

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y se fue con Yumi y Chachazero. _

Evangeline; Vamos niño, a ver cuánto duras hoy

_Negi vio que la mirada de Evangeline emitía un brillo. _

Negi (Pensando); Espero que no se desahogue conmigo…

_Negi se puso en posición de lucha._

Evangeline; Bien, "_Espectros del hielo, llenad la noche, del gélido aire de tundras y glaciares… "_

Negi; Ah?! "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister flechas mágicas de_-"

_Antes de que Negi acabara de decir el conjuro, Evangeline se puso enfrente de él y lo golpeo enviándolo por los aires._

_Evangeline; "Tierra congélate!_"

_Antes de que Negi cayera al suelo, Evangeline hizo aparecer en el suelo estalagmitas de hielo que arrojaron a Negi hacia un lado golpeándose contra el suelo, entonces después del golpe, Negi se levanto del suelo. _

Negi; *_Arf_*...* _Arf_*…* _Ugh_*… "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Acudid, espíritus del aire y del trueno…-_"

Evangeline; Hmph, Está bien "_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac… Acudid, espectros del hielo y de la oscuridad…-_"

Negi; "_Que ruja el viento y caigan los rayos…-"_

Evangeline; "_Que caiga la nieve y se extienda la noche…-_"

Negi; "_Tormenta de rayos divinos!_"

Evangeline; "_Tempestad de hielo de las tinieblas!_"

_Los dos conjuros chocaron con fuerza y ninguno de los dos parecía retroceder._

Evangeline; Vamos niño! Puedes hacerlo mejor!

Negi; *_Ugh_*…Tiene más fuerza en la magia que la otra vez… A este paso…

_De repente, le dieron ganas de estornudar a Negi._

Negi; A… A…atchús!

_Al estornudar Negi, su conjuro cogió más potencia y sobrepaso al de Evangeline._

Evangeline; Otra vez el estornudo condenado!

_El conjuro hizo una explosión en el resort y dejo rastros de humo en el._

Negi; Maestra? Le he dado?

Evangeline; No lo creo

_Negi escucho la voz de Evangeline detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera girarse, Evangeline lo golpeo contra una de las columnas del resort rompiéndola del golpe._

Evangeline; "_Hacha de Zeus!_"

_Antes de que Negi pudiera reaccionar del golpe, Evangeline hizo un conjuro en el que apareció un rayo de entre sus manos y lo lanzo para que cayera encima de Negi._

Evangeline;…

_Negi estaba tirado en el suelo con el cuerpo temblando por el conjuro._

Negi; Au…

_Evangeline se acerco a Negi y puso cara de enfado._

Evangeline; Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?! No dejes de moverte! Siempre tienes que estar preparado para el siguiente movimiento! No puedes bajar la guardia!

_Negi se sentó en el suelo y miro a Evangeline._

Negi; Si maestra…

_Evangeline cerró los ojos._

Evangeline; Hmph, bueno, hemos acabado, ahora…

_Evangeline miro a Negi y se agacho poniéndose a su altura._

Negi; Maestra?

Evangeline; Recuerda que tienes que darme el pago por la clase

Negi;…

_Evangeline acerco su rostro al de Negi y le mordió el cuello para poder beber._

Negi; E-Eva…

_Negi abrazo a Evangeline con fuerza._

_-Mientras con Chachamaru, Chachazero y Yumi-_

_Yumi estaba sentada en el sofá moviendo las piernas, mientras Chachamaru estaba a su lado de pie y Chachazero estaba en la cabeza de Chachamaru._

Yumi; Tardan

Chachazero; Cuando acabe el ama de desahogarse con el mocosete vendrá

_Yumi miro a Chachazero._

Yumi; Desahogarse?

Chachamaru; No deben tardar demasiado, según mi información, la pelea entre el ama y el profesor no dura más de cinco minutos

Yumi;…? Ah!

_Yumi vio a Evangeline y Negi._

Chachamaru; Ama, profesor Negi, se encuentra bien?

Negi; Si… O eso creo

Evangeline; Bah, tampoco te he dado como para herirte de verdad, me he contenido bastante

_Negi miro hacia otro lado._

Negi (Susurrando); Siempre tan exigente…

Evangeline; Que has dicho?

_Negi se giro rápidamente hacia Evangeline._

Negi; Na-nada

Chachamaru; Le curare las heridas y después le preparare un baño profesor

_Negi miro a Chachamaru._

Negi; Que? No, no es necesario que me lo prepares…

Chachamaru; Pero…

Negi; Chachamaru, no te preocupes, me bañare otro día…

Evangeline; Pretendes no darte un baño después del entrenamiento y después irte a dormir con la niña y conmigo?

Negi; Eh? No-

Chachazero; La niña te está viendo, vaya ejemplo, ke, ke, ke

Negi; Esta bien! Vale! Lo he entendido, iré a bañarme

Chachamaru; Espere profesor, le ayudare a curarse las heridas antes

_Negi fue con Chachamaru a que le curara las heridas y Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Yumi

_Evangeline se sentó a su lado._

Evangeline; Como te dije antes, te daré de mi sangre, está bien?

Yumi; Si

Evangeline; Bien "_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…" _

_Evangeline pasó a su forma adulta._

Yumi; Ah! Ahora sí que te ves igual que mi mama!

Evangeline; Si… Bueno, acabemos rápido

_Evangeline cogió a Yumi y la puso en su falda._

Evangeline; Escucha, de esto ninguna palabra, entendido?

Yumi; Si

_Evangeline se subió la camisa._

Chachazero; Ke, ke, ke

_Evangeline y Yumi miraron enfrente que estaba Chachazero sentada en la mesa pequeña que había, entonces una sombra cubrió los ojos de Evangeline._

Evangeline; Chachazero

Chachazero; Si ama

Evangeline; No _estabas_ con Chachamaru?...

Chachazero; Si ama

Evangeline; Entonces, porque estás aquí

Chachazero; Porque, porque como me iba a perder algo como esto ama, no se ve todos los días

Evangeline;…

Chachazero; No tiene por qué estar nerviosa ama, piense que en un futuro tendrá que hacer lo mismo, ke , ke, ke

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Chachazero e hizo una mueca._

Evangeline; Oh?

_De repente, Chachazero salió disparada hacia la puerta que se abrió y se cerró cuando ella pasó, entonces se golpeo contra la pared del pasillo._

Chachazero; Qué carácter, bueno, voy a meterme con el mocosete que es más divertido, ke, ke, ke

_Chachazero se levanto y se fue donde estaba Negi._

Evangeline; Tsk, marioneta entrometida

_Evangeline miro a Yumi._

Yumi;…

Evangeline;… _Ejem,_ bueno, sigamos

/Más tarde/

_Negi estaba sentado cenando con Evangeline y Yumi, mientras que Chachamaru estaba de pie al lado._

Yumi; Porque no cenas también?

_Yumi miro a Chachamaru._

Chachamaru; Yo no necesito comida humana, tengo otro método de recarga para tener energías

Yumi;…

Negi; Lo que quiere decir, es que come otro tipo de comida que no es esta

Yumi; Ah

Negi; Por cierto maestra

_Evangeline miro a Negi._

Evangeline; Que?

Negi; No podrías buscarle algo para que se entretuviera Chachazero? Ha estado casi toda la tarde…

Chachamaru; Dando la tabarra para ser exactos

Negi; Eso, gracias Chachamaru

Evangeline, Oh, si quieres la dejo por Mahora para que se entretenga con la gente

Negi; EH!

Evangeline; Es broma niño, por cierto Yumi

_Evangeline miro de reojo a Yumi y Yumi miro a Evangeline._

Yumi; Que?

Evangeline; No apartes los guisantes del resto de la comida

Yumi;…

Negi; No te gustan Yumi?

Yumi; No

Negi; Entiendo cómo te sientes, suele disgustarte que te obliguen hacer algo que odias

Evangeline; Eso es una indirecta?

_Yumi miraba el plato y Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Quieres que te lo de?

_Yumi asintió y Evangeline empezó a dárselos._

Negi; Bien Yumi, si acabas tendrás un flan como recompensa

Yumi; Flan!

_Yumi se comía más rápido los guisantes._

Evangeline; Oh, si te digo lo mismo niño, reaccionaras igual para bañarte?

Negi; Eh?! No tiene gracia maestra

_Después de cenar, fueron a la habitación de Evangeline._

Chachamaru; Ama, si necesita algo vendré enseguida

Evangeline; Esta bien, puedes retirarte Chachamaru

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y se fue a su habitación._

Yumi; Esta cama es más grande

_Yumi gateaba por la cama._

Negi; Es bueno que se acostumbre a dormir con nosotros maestra?

Evangeline; Necesita una habitación y en mi casa no me sobran

Negi; Podríamos hacerle una

_Evangeline miro a Negi fijamente._

Evangeline; Quieres hacer reformas en _mi _casa?

_Negi empezó a ponerse nervioso._

Negi; Ah… No, solo era una sugerencia

Evangeline; Yumi, vamos ponte a dormir y deja de dar vueltas

Yumi; Si!

_Yumi se tumbo en medio de la cama, Negi y Evangeline se acostaron cada uno en un lado._

Yumi; Mm…

Negi; Ocurre algo Yumi?

Yumi; No puedo dormir… Papa a veces me contaba un cuento cuando no podía

Negi; Un cuento… No tienes alguno maestra?

_Evangeline se dio la vuelta._

Evangeline; Niño, tu realmente crees que tengo algún cuento para niños aquí?

Negi; No, claro

Evangeline; Invéntate alguno

Negi;… Yo, haber… Esto…

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Ya lo hago yo niño

Negi; En serio?

Evangeline; Escucha niña, erase una vez, un mago y una vampira, el mago idiota le hizo un conjuro a la vampira sellándola en un lugar diciéndole que volvería un día para quitarle el conjuro, pero el muy idiota desapareció y la vampira quedo condenada a permanecer en ese lugar, _fin_

_Le apareció una gota detrás de la cabeza a Negi._

Negi; Porque me resulta familiar… Maestra no creo que-

_Negi vio a Yumi dormida y se sorprendió. _

Negi; Se ha **dormido**?!

Evangeline; No grites o acabaras despertándole

Negi; Si, perdona

Evangeline; Ahora, descansa tu también o tengo que contarte uno a ti?

_Evangeline le dio una sonrisa._

Negi; No es _necesario_

_Evangeline y Negi se pusieron también a descansar. _

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 8, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review, gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**Por fin! Siento la larga espera, al empezar las clases apenas tenía tiempo para escribir, pero eso no significa que no acabe esta historia ni que siga escribiendo historias nuevas, seguiré con esta historia aunque tarde mas en poner los capítulos, además tengo otra historia de negima en mente, bueno, felices fiestas! :) **


End file.
